


Толкование сновидений

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Толкование сновидений

**1\. Интро**  
 _Чистая совесть и свежий воздух – лучшие лекарства из бесплатных_  
  
Гинтоки вышел из дома, зевнул, потягиваясь – нет, бесполезно, сна ни в одном глазу, – и побрёл по дороге. Чистая совесть и свежий воздух – лучшее снотворное, так любил говорить Хасегава-сан, тяжело вздыхая и забираясь в картонную коробку.   
Ночь текла неторопливой чёрной рекой, играя переливами неона и серыми пятнами мусора. На горбатом мосту с тёмными от времени деревянными перилами (днём его любили молодожены, а вечером – девушки-самоубийцы) ровно и мягко горели фонари, только один, тот, что с краю, мигал и потрескивал.   
«Я как этот фонарь, – уныло подумал Гинтоки. – Наступит осень, за ней весна, люди будут радоваться новым выпускам «Джампа», и только перегоревшая проводка в моей голове останется чёрной и гадкой».  
По правде говоря, Гинтоки хотел закончить мысль более поэтично – там, «останется мёртвой и тусклой как взгляд последнего самурая», но именно в этот момент, спускаясь по мосту к круглосуточной аптеке, он заметил кое-что знакомое. Кое-что чёрное и гадкое.  
У входа стоял Хиджиката в чёрной форме Шинсенгуми, курил и крутил в руке какой-то небольшой предмет, а синяки под глазами делали его похожим на злую взъерошенную панду.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – издевательски пропел Гинтоки, останавливаясь рядом. – Я даже не буду спрашивать, за какими предметами люди ночью ходят в аптеку, потому что тебе презервативы явно ни к чему.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, с видимым усилием фокусируя взгляд. Дружелюбно ответил:  
– Сдохни, Ёрозуя.  
– Слабо тебе, – сказал Гинтоки и погладил рукоять боккена. Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.   
– Проверим? – спросил Хиджиката и быстро, без замаха ударил его кулаком в лицо. Гинтоки уклонился, пропуская кулак сбоку, схватил за руку и возмущенно заорал:  
– Ты с ума сошёл, что ли?! На людей кидаешься, дерьмокоп! На невинных граждан!  
Он уже настроился на драку – хоть так убить время до рассвета, – но Хиджиката вдруг высвободил руку и спросил мирно:  
– Что, не спится?  
– Ага, – ответил Гинтоки.  
И, помолчав, добавил:  
– Тебе тоже, да?  
Хиджиката кивнул, закуривая. Они стояли рядом, опираясь на перила моста и почти соприкасаясь локтями, но в этом не было ни приятельской близости, ни попытки нарушить дистанцию – только безразличие и усталость.   
– Всё-таки мы похожи, – тихо сказал Гинтоки. – Два сломанных уличных фонаря.  
Хиджиката затянулся, не торопясь, выпустил дым и с удовольствием сообщил:  
– Но я-то сейчас посплю. Вот, таблетки купил.  
И, злорадно улыбаясь, потряс пузырьком.  
Он, наверное, ждал этого момента. Да точно, перед зеркалом репетировал. И что это за гнусное самодовольное выражение лица?  
Нацелившись на пузырёк с таблетками, Гинтоки прыгнул как тигр, но Хиджиката был готов к нападению. Они покатились по мосту, молотя друг друга кулаками и лягаясь.  
– Гин-сан тоже хочет спать!  
– Отвали от меня!  
– Плохой, гадкий Хиджиката-кун! Дай таблетки, дай!  
– Убью скотину!  
Неожиданно Гинтоки стало скучно. В этом мире не было ничего более предсказуемого и однообразного, более предопределенного, чем их ссоры. Он сел, отпихнув Хиджикату локтем, с досадой бросил:  
– Ну и ладно. Не очень-то и надо. Надеюсь, они тебе помогут.  
Хиджиката отряхнул одежду, не торопясь вставать. Посмотрел вниз – туда, где чёрная река несла разноцветные чешуйки света.   
Гинтоки казалось, что он слышит, как бьётся, постепенно замедляя ритм, чужое сердце.  
– Не дави на совесть, у меня её нет, – помолчав, сказал Хиджиката.  
– Ага.  
Гинтоки задрал голову и посмотрел вверх. Звёзд было столько, что небо казалось серым. Вспомнилось вдруг, что в космосе небо совсем другое, даже на фотографиях совсем другое, и, может, стоит в следующий раз прокатиться с Сакамото – тот давно предлагал.   
– А в космосе небо совсем другое, – Хиджиката будто читал мысли.  
– Ты-то откуда знаешь.  
– Летал как-то раз. Ну, когда курить запретили.  
– Ты летал в космос, чтобы покурить? – недоверчиво улыбаясь, обернулся Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката неопределенно хмыкнул, пожав плечами – мол, ну и что тут такого, – и снова замолчал.  
– Вот больной, – сказал Гинтоки. – Ладно, пойду я.  
Хиджиката отвернулся и сунул ему в руку пузырёк.  
Буркнул:  
– Повезло тебе, что я два купил.  
– Повезло, – легко согласился Гинтоки, глядя, как Хиджиката поднимается, вытряхивает из пачки сигарету, закуривает. Бессонница вдруг стала мелкой и незначительной, как песчинка под ногами, от реки тянуло сыростью и теплом, ветер беспечно трепал кимоно, а ночной Эдо, переливающийся огнями, был похож на перевёрнутое вверх тормашками небо.   
«В космосе такого точно не увидишь», – подумал Гинтоки и, подбрасывая гремящий пузырёк, пошёл домой.  
  
  
 **2\. Летние дни**  
 _Плохая память как русская матрёшка… или рулетка?_  
  
Проснувшись, Хиджиката сначала не понял, где он. Ощущение напоминало горячечную галлюцинацию, когда и место, и обстоятельства, и даже собственное тело кажутся чужими. Последнее, что он помнил – как они с Гинтоки о чём-то говорили на мосту перед аптекой. Что же было потом?  
Он протянул руку, нащупывая сигареты. Обернулся – и вдруг что-то словно ударило, вышибая мысли из головы, останавливая дыхание; он смотрел на Гинтоки, на то, как Гинтоки сидит рядом, наклонившись, опираясь рукой на пол, серьёзный и немного растерянный, будто попал сюда из чужого мира или времени.  
Наверное, ему тоже что-то приснилось, другая жизнь, другое, несуществующее настоящее, но теперь обрывки сна уходили, оставляя смутную, едва уловимую неуверенность. Гинтоки, помедлив, протянул руку и дотронулся до его волос. Задумчиво сообщил:  
– Приятно.  
– Кажется, я проспал, – ответил Хиджиката.  
– В твоём кодексе за это полагается сэппуку? – улыбнулся Гинтоки, а Хиджиката смотрел, как шевелятся его губы, как край кимоно ещё не сползает, но вот-вот сползёт с плеча, и чувствовал себя пьяным.  
– Не пойду никуда, – решил он вслух, нащупывая телефон. Глаза Гинтоки округлились в деланном испуге; он, незаметно придвинувшись, зачастил:  
– Ты что, заболел, Хиджиката-кун? Может, тебя покусал Мадао? И что, ты теперь тоже будешь Мадао? У меня есть свободная коробка от холодильника!  
– Кондо-сан, – сказал Хиджиката в трубку. – Это Хиджиката. Я сегодня не появлюсь. Почему? Понимаете, я тут проснулся в постели с Ёрозу…  
Быстрым, неуловимым движением Гинтоки вырвал из пальцев телефон, покрутил – выключенный, перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату:  
– Совсем не смешно, ублюдок.  
– Сегодня выходной, – ответил Хиджиката. – Об этом только бездельники не знают. Но мне понравилось, как ты задёргался.  
Гинтоки презрительно фыркнул, отстраняясь и поправляя кимоно; пальцы Хиджикаты помнили, как легко оно снимается.  
Сам Хиджиката этого не помнил.  
  
Он поднял руку. Дотронулся, то ли лаская, то ли разглаживая ткань – слишком знакомо, – привстал, опираясь на локоть, но в последний момент вдруг остановился.   
– Ведёшь себя как целка, – Гинтоки тоже застыл, нависая в неудобной, напряжённой позе; сам того не замечая, он избегал прикосновения, но голос его был мягким и странно нечётким.  
– На себя посмотри, – шепнул Хиджиката. Гинтоки решительно нахмурился и чмокнул его в губы.  
А потом свалился рядом, перекатился на спину и горестно вздохнул:  
– Как же это мы вчера так наебенились, а, Хиджиката-кун?  
За окном зашумело, зашуршало. Пошёл дождь. Хиджиката закурил и выпустил дым в потолок.  
Он не знал, как.  
Не знал, когда всё это началось и когда закончится, просто плыл по течению, собирая обрывки воспоминаний.   
  
Вчера тоже шёл дождь; они встретились предсказуемо случайно, пили сакэ в закусочной, не пьянея – или всё-таки пьянея и незаметно для себя забывая об осторожности и сдержанности. В какой-то момент, покачнувшись на скамейке и схватившись за воротник Хиджикаты, Гинтоки сказал:  
– Ты пьян, Майо-тян, да ты просто в хлам, никогда тебя таким не видел. Давай я отнесу тебя домой, – а его пальцы, цепкие, уверенные, поглаживали шею под тканью серого кимоно. Хиджиката в ответ, конечно, заорал:  
– Это кто ещё в хлам, баран кучерявый! – вскочил, дёрнул к себе за пояс, ударившись о стойку и сам того не заметив. А потом – стоило только отойти от закусочной – они замолчали, разом оставив притворство, и казалось, застывший воздух потрескивает от напряжения, от медленного и почти случайного сокращения дистанции, от тишины – настороженной и жаркой.  
– Давай переждём дождь, – Гинтоки потянул его за рукав, отступая к навесу. Тогда Хиджиката шагнул к нему и поцеловал, придерживая затылок и – на всякий случай – запястье, но, конечно же, Гинтоки высвободил руку, и тут же запустил обе под одежду.  
– Дождь давно закончился, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Весь вечер хотел до тебя дотронуться, – ответил Гинтоки. – Соскучился.  
  
Если бы Хиджикату спросили, сложно ли им притворяться пускай даже не врагами, но людьми, относившимися друг к другу с неприязнью и не скрывавшими этого, он бы ответил – нет. Нет, Гинтоки по-прежнему его раздражал.  
Что было по-настоящему сложно – так это не думать о том, как улыбается Гинтоки, когда на него никто не смотрит.   
Сплошной сентиментальный бред.   
– Пойдём куда-нибудь уже, – пробормотал Хиджиката, целуя его в шею, в ямочку под ухом; отличный способ заткнуть, один из множества отличных способов.  
Потом они поссорились, выясняя, куда пойдут, и продолжили всё-таки куда-то идти; способ «камень-ножницы-номер-в-отеле» был отвергнут как тривиальный; Гинтоки заявил, что у него дети, Хиджиката возразил, что у него животные и Кондо-сан, Гинтоки сказал, что это одно и то же и, увернувшись от удара, добавил, что у него и животные тоже есть. Хиджиката хотел было оскорбиться и уйти к Кондо-сану, но это оказалось невозможно и закончилось ещё одним поцелуем, а потом ещё одним и ещё одним, да чёрт с тобой, сказал тогда Гинтоки, где угодно, хоть в лифте Терминала, только быстрее.  
От всего этого ехала крыша.  
– Открывай, мы пришли, – сказал Хиджиката. – У тебя отличный автопилот.  
При этом он как раз расстёгивал брюки на Гинтоки, и тот, конечно же, понял его неправильно:  
– Это не автопилот, это самый главный рычаг Гандама!  
Гинтоки попытался открыть дверь, а потом, хлопнув ладонью по лбу, потянул ручку на себя. Они ввалились внутрь, поднялись по лестнице, на ходу стаскивая одежду и путаясь в ней.  
– Тише, – шепнул Гинтоки; Хиджиката ухмыльнулся, шагая в помещение:  
– Дети и животные?  
– Они самые, – ответил Гинтоки и, ловко поставив подножку, уронил его на диван.   
Ощущение падения подхлестнуло, обожгло; всё вокруг исчезло, остались только холодная кожа дивана, горячие губы Гинтоки, прикосновения, то настойчивые, то лёгкие, и силуэт, серый в темноте, с чёрными провалами глаз.  
– Пожалуйста, – его слова, его голос, его сбитое дыхание, ласкаясь, текли по коже. – Можно?  
– Быстрее, – беззвучно ответил Хиджиката, ему не хотелось ни долго, ни нежно, ему хотелось потрахаться и уйти. Он толкнулся навстречу прохладным пальцам, чувствуя, как что-то внутри – что-то, совсем не похожее на привычное возбуждение – разрастается, давит страшно и тягостно, выламывая рёбра, а Гинтоки всё медлил, гладил, облизывал, целовал, и тогда Хиджиката поднялся, сел и перекинул ногу через его колени, опускаясь на член. Вверх и вниз, быстрее и быстрее; он пытался избавиться от напряжения, забыться в резких сильных движениях, ему не нужно было задумываться о том, как улыбается Гинтоки, когда на него никто не смотрит. И у него получалось не думать, получалось до тех пор, пока чужие руки не придержали его за бёдра, останавливая, отстраняя.  
– Тише, да тише ты, – монотонно бормотал Гинтоки, а глаза у него были безумные и пустые. И кровь на прокушенной губе.  
Хиджиката наклонился, слизнул эту кровь, и Гинтоки будто продёрнуло электричеством. Он что-то сказал. Хиджиката не услышал, не разобрал, что.  
Хиджиката ответил – я знаю.   
Гинтоки откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза. А потом тихо произнёс:  
– Не хочу, чтобы утром было как обычно.  
  
Но утром всё стало как обычно. В конце концов, у Хиджикаты было всего две вредных привычки – курить и трахаться с Ёрозуей, а майонез он считал не вредной привычкой, а жидким благословлением.   
– Да, кстати, – безразлично сообщил Гинтоки. – Дети увели животное к женщине-горилле.  
– Это просьба или намёк? – поинтересовался Хиджиката у потолка.  
– Это предложение, – отозвался Гинтоки, в его голосе, закипая, поднималась злость. – Ты же нихера не понимаешь намёков, иначе бы…  
– Иначе бы что?  
– Ничего, – мирно ответил Гинтоки.   
Ему, как и самому Хиджикате, было проще сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Уж в этом-то Хиджиката мог на него положиться – у Гинтоки была своя жизнь и свой шкаф со скелетами, и его скелеты тоже не любили навязчивых гостей.  
– Ну и хорошо, что у тебя выходной, – сказал Гинтоки. – Оставайся. Будем валяться, смотреть телевизор и читать мангу. Как тебе план?  
– Сойдёт.  
  
Манга оказалась скучной, по телевизору показывали какую-то ужасно слезливую мелодраму, и нет, Хиджикате совершенно не требовалось чужое внимание, но придурок, уткнувшийся в своё дурацкое чтиво, потягивающий клубничное молоко и болтающий ногами, раздражал. Время от времени придурок перелистывал страницу и с каменным лицом сообщал:  
– Ну, я так и знал.  
Или:  
– Замуровали пацанчика, демонюги.  
И даже:  
– И на этом – три полнометражки? Да они гонят.  
Короче говоря, Хиджиката не выдержал – и любопытство было здесь вовсе ни при чём, – привалился рядом, обнял, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Гинтоки прекратил болтать ногами. Замер.   
– Чего тебе.  
– Что ты там читаешь?  
– О, – тут же ожил Гинтоки. – Тут про одного паренька, которого воспитывали маленькие сморщенные аманто, а ещё у него в команде был контрабандист с гориллой и принцесса Рилина Дориан… или её не Рилина звали? Верни руку на место.  
– И от кого они спасали мир?  
– Смотришь в точку, – Гинтоки прогнулся, как большая кошка, подставляясь под ладонь, оглаживающую спину. – От мужика в шлеме по имени Датэ Варудору. Правда, на самом деле его зовут Амамия Казухико, но это спойлер. Сейчас вот он как раз Руке говорит…  
Гинтоки обернулся.  
– Поцелуй меня.  
– Это он так сказал? – севшим голосом спросил Хиджиката.  
– Это я так сказал. А он сказал – «я твой отец», и...  
Качнувшись вперёд, Хиджиката легко коснулся его губ, мягких, пахнущих клубникой и молоком, прикусил нижнюю – и потянул за пояс. Освободившись от одежды, Гинтоки перекатился на спину; он лежал на распахнутом кимоно, раскинув руки, глядя рассеянно и безучастно и словно не замечая дрожи, проходившей по всему телу. Хиджиката знал цену этому притворству: сам однажды точно в такой же ситуации вдумчиво рассказывал, почему майонез лучше приставучего засранца Гинтоки, но на седьмом пункте («Потому что он не выводит меня из себя!») запутался в словах, а восьмой (как потом не преминул заметить приставучий засранец) и вовсе состоял из сплошных нечленораздельных звуков и стонов.  
– …и Рука так охуел, что упал, – преувеличенно чётким голосом пьяного человека сказал Гинтоки. Его пальцы сжимались, выкручивали ткань.  
– Совсем упал? – поинтересовался Хиджиката и неторопливо облизал головку члена. Провёл языком по нежной, тонкой уздечке, пощекотал отверстие уретры – и услышал тихий прерывистый вздох.   
– Совсем, – пробормотал Гинтоки, поворачивая голову набок таким расслабленным, беззащитным движением, что крышу сносило напрочь – но сохраняя дистанцию даже сейчас. Оставаясь собой даже когда в голове ни единой мысли, а удовольствие продирает нервы острыми долгими спазмами.  
Всё равно остаться собой было самым важным.   
  
– А ещё у Руки есть два робота, джаставэй и Бендер, – бездумно сообщил Гинтоки. – Круто, правда? Мне бы так. Слушай, а если бы я, к примеру, захотел…  
– А ты бы захотел?   
Гинтоки рассмеялся.  
– Нет, в ближайшее время точно нет.  
– Ну, когда захочешь, скажи.  
– Скажу, – кивнул Гинтоки. Помолчав, добавил:  
– Так и скажу – «Хиджиката-кун, мне одному спать страшно».  
Он пошевелился, а потом, помрачнев, запустил руку под подушку и достал майонез.  
– Никогда ничего такого не скажу.  
– Почему?  
– Там мог быть мой «Джамп», – нахмурившись, сообщил Гинтоки. – А я во сне ворочаюсь.  
– Ещё как.  
– Майонез открывается…  
– …и ты весь в майонезе. А что, мне нравится.  
– …и утром я достаю свой «Джамп» весь в подозрительных белых пятнах! – возмутился Гинтоки. – И надо мной все смеются! В моём преклонном возрасте стыдно дрочить на «Джамп»!  
– В любом возрасте стыдно дрочить на «Джамп».  
– А в твоём преклонном возрасте стыдно прятать майонез под подушкой. Да это в любом возрасте омерзительно!  
– Это символическое слияние, – серьёзно ответил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки подозрительно на него покосился:  
– Ты же сейчас шутишь, да? «Настоящее мужское слияние» и всё такое? Хорошая попытка, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Нет, ну а что, – воодушевился Хиджиката. – Каждый раз, когда я облагораживаю майонезом твои приторные пирожные – это тоже символическое слияние.  
– Облагораживаешь?! – взвился Гинтоки, а потом, помолчав, спросил:  
– Так что, получается, каждый раз, когда ты превращаешь мою еду в собачью еду, ты думаешь о сексе? И что, каждый раз, когда… Ох. Давай проведём эксперимент. Смотри во-о-он туда.  
Гинтоки мотнул головой в угол, где валялась их одежда, смятая и сбившаяся в бесформенную кучу.  
– Что вы видите на этой картинке, больной? – спросил он, многозначительно поигрывая бровями и гадко ухмыляясь. – Символическое слияние?  
Хиджиката моргнул. А потом до него дошло.  
– Ублюдок! Испортил весь романтический момент!  
– Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
– Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
  
А когда он решил, что придурка всё равно не исправить, и обернулся, то увидел, что Гинтоки спит.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на его лицо, спокойное, со смягчившимися чертами, – и, вздохнув, вытянулся рядом.  
Он сам не заметил, как задремал, но сквозь сон чувствовал сквозняк, тянувшийся по полу, тепло чужого тела, слышал звуки, доносившиеся с улицы.   
  
В этом странном состоянии он почему-то вспомнил, как они шли в мотель трахаться – тогда, в самый первый раз, весной. Это случилось после долгого, трудного разговора, измотавшего обоих и превратившего гордость Хиджикаты в ничто, в кучку мусора; Хиджиката надеялся в глубине души, что всё ограничится одним разом, а потом жизнь снова станет прежней. Он не знал, на что надеялся Гинтоки.   
Скучные взрослые люди, отчаянно держащиеся за образ ебанутых придурков, они брели по городу, который знали, как свои пять пальцев, но вот уже в третий или четвёртый раз сворачивали не туда. Гинтоки молчал, а потом, будто опомнившись, начинал трепаться ни о чём, а Хиджиката кивал невпопад, выбрасывая сигарету и тут же прикуривая новую. А потом – потом хватило одного взгляда в упор, и остановиться стало уже невозможно, время закружилось и полетело, рассыпая в воздухе предсказуемо случайные встречи, опадающие лепестки, свет бумажных фонарей в лодках на реке, недомолвки, чувство дистанции и отчаянное желание остаться собой, оградить себя от любви.  
  
– Вот и день прошёл, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Они сидели на подоконнике, смотрели на фейерверки и потягивали сакэ. К вечеру небо очистилось, звёзд высыпало – не сосчитать, и в этом бездонном сияющем звёздном небе летела огромная полуобнажённая гейша, рассыпая фейерверки в форме летающих членов, женских грудей и непристойных словечек.  
– Откуда здесь сакура? – спросил Хиджиката, глядя на тонкие розовые лепестки, плавающие в чашке.  
– Ты бы их лучше вытащил.  
Хиджиката повернулся, глядя на профиль Гинтоки в темноте, неподвижный и белый, подсвеченный радужными вспышками фейерверков.  
– Видишь, гейша летит? – Гинтоки улыбался. – Вон там, над Терминалом. Это летающий бордель Аманто, они сегодня открылись, разбрасывают всякую рекламную фигню типа инопланетных феромонов. Так что лучше вытащи. А то втрескаешься ещё в какую-нибудь странную хрень.  
– Да я и так уже, – сказал Хиджиката.  
  
  
 **3\. Аквариум**  
 _Давайте поговорим об Оогуши-куне_  
  
Гинтоки проснулся – ещё солнце даже не встало. Ему снилось, что он с кем-то целовался, а вокруг вспыхивали и рассыпались фейерверки. Ощущение было, бесспорно, приятным, и Гинтоки зевнул, перевернулся на другой бок, проваливаясь в дрему, представляя, как в темноте, подсвеченные разноцветными огнями, проявляются знакомые черты лица, тёмные волосы, упрямый изгиб губ, синие гла… Что?!  
– Аааааа!!! – в ужасе заорал Гинтоки, подскакивая. – Это же Оогуши-кун!  
Створка медленно отъехала, в щели показалась голова Кагуры.  
– Чего орёшь, Гин-тян? – пробормотала Кагура, потирая кулаком глаза. – Головку защемил?  
– Как же так, как же это могло произойти, – Гинтоки метался по комнате, не находя себе места. – Я конченый человек. Моя сексуальность больше никогда не будет сиять!  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – сказала Кагура.  
– Меня тоже, – ответил Гинтоки.  
На том и порешили.  
  
В семь утра проснулся Шинпачи, выполз в комнату, вялый и сонный, нащупал пульт от телевизора и убавил громкость.  
– А вы тут новости смотрите~бе хуй в рыло? – флегматично спросил он.  
Шинпачи вернулся домой под утро: вчера они всем клубом справляли день рождения Оцу-тян, пели в караоке, поздравляли портрет Богини и клялись ему в вечной любви и преданности. Потом снова пели, потом кто-то блевал молочным коктейлем, – и всё это Шинпачи, появившись дома, сбивчиво и очень эмоционально рассказывал кому-то по телефону, а затем достал наушники и ушёл догоняться.   
– Шинпачи! – обрадовалась Кагура. – А что у нас на завтрак?  
– Хуй в рыло… – испуганно пробормотал Гинтоки, с головой закутываясь в клетчатый плед. – Откуда ты знаешь, мелкий ублюдок?  
– А что с Гин-саном? – полюбопытствовал Шинпачи.  
– Он защемил себе сексуальность, пока дрочил на Оогуши-куна.  
– Гин-сан дрочил на этого гнусного Оогуши-сана и его золотую рыбку? – скривился Шинпачи. – Ох. Меня сейчас стошнит.  
– Он отвратительный извращенец, – с умным видом сообщила Кагура.  
– Дети! – взвыл Гинтоки из глубин пледа. – Хватит! Гин-сану нужна моральная поддержка!  
В комнате повисла мёртвая тишина.  
– Шинпачи, так что у нас на завтрак? – после паузы спросила Кагура.  
  
Вообще-то у Гинтоки были широкие взгляды на жизнь, особенно на сексуальную жизнь. Однажды он даже – и это было его маленьким грязным секретом – трахнул парфе. Но никогда, никогда…  
Нет. Начать нужно совсем не с этого.   
Оогуши-куна все тихо ненавидели, а сам Оогуши-кун любил только свою золотую рыбку. Стрёмный пакостник, трудоголик, фанат порядка и здорового образа жизни, он служил себе в Шинсенгуми, ничем особо не выделяясь, занимая незначительную должность, но что-то с ним было не так. Поговаривали, у него есть способ воздействовать на самых несговорчивых, а какой именно – никто не знал. Гинтоки не хотел даже думать, что это был за способ, но на всякий случай обходил отморозка стороной.   
А уж Окита, непосредственный начальник Оогуши-куна, его просто ненавидел. Говорил, давно бы уже его подставил или просто прирезал втихую, но каждый раз что-то будто останавливает. Говорил, как заколдованный этот ублюдок. Но, в конце концов, Окита – что бы он там ни говорил – сам был тем ещё геморроем, и понимание собственной природы делало его извращённо терпимым к окружающим.  
  
Потом зарядили дожди. Гинтоки почти не выходил на улицу – если не считать Первый Забег за «Джампом» и Второй Заплыв за ним же. Погода странно давила – не столько даже сыростью и слякотью, сколько предчувствием того, что на его улице вот-вот перевернётся очередной грузовик с дерьмом.  
По телевизору показывали сёгуна. Тот отвечал на вопросы, сдержанно улыбался и излучал надёжность и веру в светлое будущее. А на голове у него, прямо на макушке, трепетал золотистый рыбий плавник.  
– А, я его знаю, – покивала Кагура. – Это тот, с грязными трусами!  
– Жалкий тип, – сказал Гинтоки, ковыряясь в носу. – Гин-сан бы скорее умер, чем показал в телевизоре свои трусы.  
– Да вы все офигели! – взвился Шинпачи. – Нормальный сёгун! Ну, то есть он жалкий, но только потому, что вечно с нами сталкивается!  
– Кто ему на этот раз делал магэ, интересно… – задумался Гинтоки. Плавник на макушке сёгуна гипнотизировал, и казалось, что он живёт своей жизнью.  
Гинтоки не догадывался – да и мог ли он тогда догадаться? – чем обернётся это унылое и ленивое летнее утро, в котором самыми большими проблемами были непрекращающийся шум дождя и гипотетический грузовик с дерьмом.  
  
Дни потекли, незаметно превращаясь в недели.   
В «Джампе» проводили конкурс на лучший аквариум.  
В кинотеатрах крутили «Подводный мир Жана-Соля Партра» и «Челюсти».  
Уровень воды поднимался, река незаметно вышла из берегов и, не торопясь, проглатывая кусок за куском, пожирала город.  
Золотые плавники распространялись подобно моде, подобно смертоносному вирусу, но никто ничего не замечал – люди просто покупали новую шляпу с прорезью наверху, или блёстки для головы, или гель сверхсильной фиксации; Гинтоки выходил на улицу и видел золотые лепестки, колышущиеся поверх голов, их и в самом деле было легко не замечать – ведь больше ничего не изменилось, хотя иногда Гинтоки казалось, что раньше в Эдо не было ни подвесных мостов, ни венецианских каналов, а в затопленных первых этажах домов когда-то жили люди – иначе зачем было бы их строить?   
Порой Гинтоки замечал в городе Оогуши-куна – но каждый раз, обгоняя одинокую фигуру в чёрной форме, он незаметно скашивал глаза и понимал, что обознался.   
  
Гинтоки доедал последнюю палочку данго, когда лавка скрипнула и кто-то молча сел под тент плавающего кафе, прислонился спиной к спине – привычным, расслабленным движением.   
– Йо, замком, – сказал Гинтоки.  
– Йо, данна, – ответил Окита.  
Гинтоки задумчиво посмотрел на палочку от данго, а потом выбросил её за плечо.  
– Чего хотел-то.  
– Кондо-сан стал рыбкой, – легко, бездумно ответил Окита. – Рыбкой-гориллой. Старик Мацудайра стал рыбкой. Злобной курящей рыбкой. Душераздирающее зрелище. Правительство напоминает аквариум, только вода не внутри, а снаружи, и все делают вид, что раньше так и было. Оогуши-кун, наверное, счастлив, этот жалкий уродец.  
Окита то ли вздохнул, то ли всхлипнул.  
– Но это даже хорошо, – после паузы продолжил он. – Удобно. Все такие тихие и послушные. Хороший шанс стать Демоническим Королём-Садистом.  
– Ага, – ответил Гинтоки. Окиту было жалко. Сильный и удачливый, он совсем не знал, что делать в ситуации, когда мир рушится и от тебя больше ничего не зависит. Гинтоки мог бы дать ему совет: «Беги. Беги и сделай вид, что в этом и был твой план».  
Только вот с чего он взял, что мир рушится?  
– Ничего я не хотел, – сказал Окита. – Просто чтобы кто-то выслушал.  
– Как ты думаешь, это вирус? – помолчав, спросил Гинтоки. – Или аманто-паразиты? А помнишь ту историю с тараканами?  
Спина Окиты напряглась, но тут же расслабилась.  
– Интересно, как выглядит королева золотых рыбок? – хмыкнул он.  
– Как Оогуши-кун? – предположил Гинтоки.  
– Вариант, – согласился Окита. – Пойду, убью Оогуши-куна, и всё тут же закончится.  
Он даже не пошевелился.  
– Да я пошутил, – сказал Гинтоки.  
– Да я понял, данна.  
Они замолчали. На какой-то короткий, бредовый момент Гинтоки вдруг поверил, что он на самом деле не пошутил, что всё это случилось из-за Оогуши-куна, и то, что Окита до сих пор его не убил, и то, что сам Гинтоки на него… о нет. Только не это.  
Оогуши-кун – главный герой?!!  
Когда он перестал трясти головой и отплёвываться, то обнаружил, что Окита, обернувшись, пристально его разглядывает.  
– Что, – буркнул Гинтоки.  
– А ну покажи плавничок, – Окита демонстративно потянул катану из ножен.  
– Ха. Ха. Ха.  
Окита вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Весь сразу как-то обмяк.  
– Спасайся, замком, – мягко произнес Гинтоки. – Беги и сделай вид, что в этом и был твой план.  
– Ну что ты такое говоришь, – ответил Окита. – Я лучше стану Демонической Королевой-Дельфином.  
Глаза у него были тусклые и пустые.  
– Тоже ничего так, – кивнул Гинтоки.   
  
Это был последний солнечный день.  
Вода, не сдерживаемая ничем, накрыла улицы Эдо, то и дело взрываясь высокими фонтанами. На поверхности плавали забытые вещи, обёртки, пакеты – Гинтоки никогда не думал, что в этом городе скопилось столько дерьма. Люди облепили крыши и мосты, небо было усеяно чёрными точками взлетающих кораблей аманто – пришельцы удирали как блохи с тонущей псины.  
Но самым страшным было отсутствие трупов.  
Гинтоки бежал домой, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу; почему-то вспомнился Кацура – любимый способ передвижения бестолкового старого приятеля сейчас оказался единственно возможным. Уже подобравшись к закусочной Отосэ, он вдруг увидел чёрную тень, кружившую в глубине.  
Что-то сбило его с ног, Гинтоки вцепился в это что-то и услышал:  
– Гин-тян! Гин-тян!  
– Чего орёшь, малявка, – ответил Гинтоки, крепко прижимая Кагуру к себе и нащупывая взглядом Шинпачи.  
Кагура подняла голову, сказала невыразительно:  
– Гин-тян. Мне страшно, – и когда Гинтоки заглянул в её глаза, то увидел, что на поверхности синей мути проступает безумие ято.  
– Нам нужно двигаться, Гин-сан, – сказал Шинпачи. – Вода поднимается.  
– А как же...  
Шинпачи мотнул головой вниз, туда, где в воде беззвучно двигалась тень.  
  
И снова по мостам и крышам, все выше, все ближе к Терминалу. Людей было слишком мало, а те, что им встречались, сидели спокойно, свесив ноги вниз и глядя в темную воду.  
– Что с каргой? – спросил Гинтоки на бегу.  
– Её сожрала золотая рыбка, – отозвался Шинпачи. Не удержавшись, воскликнул: – Не верю, что все это внезапно превратилось в фильм-катастрофу!  
– Какая ещё золотая рыбка.  
– Вот такая! – яростно взвизгнула Кагура, и, когда Гинтоки обернулся, то почему-то подумал: похоже на постер к фильму, не хватает только названия. Огромная рыбья туша зависла в воздухе, а Кагура стреляет и стреляет, схватившись обеими руками за страшно дёргающийся от отдачи зонт.   
Кожа у золотой рыбки прозрачная, как янтарь, живая и вся шевелится: каждая чешуйка – человеческое лицо, а там, где начинаются плавники, люди вросли по пояс, кто-то ещё пытается вырваться, прикреплённый за руку или за ногу. Кто-то беззвучно кричит, истекая кровью от пулевых ранений – и медленно втягивается, растворяясь в туше.  
– Только та в два раза меньше была, – бесцветно добавил Шинпачи.  
– Чёрт, – выдохнул Гинтоки и, схватив обоих за шиворот, побежал от чудовища. Не важно, что он убегает. Он защитит хотя бы этих двоих. Перед глазами стояла живая чешуя, какие-то лица в ней были знакомы, и Гинтоки даже помотал головой, отказываясь их узнавать.  
Безумный паркур всё продолжался, а время будто замерло, только голос Шинпачи, бегущего рядом, занудно долбился в уши:   
– У Кагуры есть свисток, она дрессировала с его помощью Садахару, но вообще этот свисток оставил ей Умибозу-сан, у него на боку есть утопленная кнопка.  
– У Умибозу?  
– У свистка. Она никогда не согласится принять его помощь…  
– Свистка?! – рявкнул Гинтоки.  
– Умибозу-сана, не нервничайте, Гин-сан. Нам нужно нажать на кнопку и вызвать Умибозу-сана, потому что остальные аманто сбежали.  
Ну конечно. Тот лысый старик, хоть и выглядел жалким, но был всё-таки сильнейшим чистильщиком вселенной, спасителем планет и настоящим героем. Принять его помощь…  
Принять его помощь означало окончательно расписаться в собственном бессилии.  
– Аааа! – заорал Гинтоки, вне себя от бешенства. – Ладно! Я это сделаю! Кагура, мелкая паршивка, отдавай свисток!  
– Не ори, Гин-тян, – буркнула Кагура. – У тебя истерика. Сейчас подам сигнал папаше, а там разберёмся.  
Она полезла за шиворот, и Шинпачи улыбнулся, облегчённо вздыхая – и вдруг остановился.  
– Что? – притормозил Гинтоки.  
– Ой, – растерянно и как-то по-детски сказал Шинпачи, глядя куда-то вниз. – Гин-сан, я тут скоро…  
И прыгнул вниз. Гинтоки бросился, пытаясь ухватить его за руку, но увидел только всплеск, а потом Шинпачи, яростно гребущего вперёд – вперёд, к Оцу-тян, которую волокло потоком прямо в пасть огромной рыбе.  
Потом звуки исчезли, как будто уши заткнули пробкой. Кагура подпрыгнула, срываясь с места, Гинтоки оказался быстрее, ударил – и тут же её поймал. Кулак продёрнуло электрической болью – всё-таки в голове у ято вместо мозгов сплошная кость. Нужно двигаться к Терминалу, тут всё скоро затопит.  
  
Внутри Терминала были какие-то люди. Снимали репортаж. Говорили, это последний репортаж. Пили пиво из банок. Кецуно Ана, прекрасная как любовь, пряча бутылку вина за спиной, рукавом утирала слёзы с улыбающегося лица, и всё твердила в микрофон – простите, простите, простите, я не смогла это предсказать, спасайтесь, пожалуйста, Терминал открыт, мы вас ждём, я буду держать пентаграмму до последнего…  
По углам метались тени, а в центре, окружённые горящими свечами и огненными символами, чернели врата в измерение демонов, но из-за закрытой двери уже сочилась вода, и видно было, что всё это, в общем-то, ненадолго.  
– Пиздец… Да снимай же! – воскликнул кто-то за спиной, Гинтоки обернулся. За окном, огромным, на всю стену, похожим на стекло океанариума, появилась туша. Сначала размытая, чем ближе она подплывала, тем отчётливей становились её очертания, рельеф её человеческой чешуи.  
– Доска пропавших без вести, – нервно хихикнул кто-то.  
Огромный слепой глаз уставился на притихших людей. По стеклу проползла трещина, ветвясь и расширяясь. Репортаж продолжался.  
И тогда заговорил свисток.  
– Пацан, – прозвучал в устройстве бесстрастный голос Умибозу. – Приближаюсь к Солнечной, буду на орбите – дам знать. Продержитесь там.  
В следующее мгновение всё слилось в пятно из цвета и шума. Люди бросились к пентаграмме, ища спасение в аду, кто-то тянул за собой упирающуюся Кецуно Ану, вода хлынула в пролом – а Гинтоки в два прыжка пересёк зал, опередив волну. Через истончающуюся щель в дверях лифта он увидел чёрно-зелёную воду.  
  
Лифт затрясся, останавливаясь, разъехались двери, и Гинтоки, взвалив Кагуру на плечо – тяжёлая! – шагнул наружу. Верхняя площадка Терминала была когда-то куполом с транспортным шлюзом наверху, но теперь купол был разбит, всюду валялись искорёженные куски металла и осколки стекла, а ветер, сильный и холодный, нещадно хлестал лицо. Свисток пискнул, подмигнул зелёным огоньком – Умибозу уже на орбите, и скоро Гинтоки избавится от ещё одной обузы. А потом… Он никогда не был любителем красиво умирать. Что-нибудь да придумает.  
Он опустил Кагуру на пол, та пошевелилась – видимо, начала приходить в себя, и лучше бы лысому хрену поторопиться, пока соплячка не разнесла последнее сухое место во всём Эдо. Пока ещё сухое – когда Гинтоки, подойдя к краю площадки, посмотрел вниз, то увидел тёмные вязкие волны, плещущиеся, кажется, совсем рядом.   
Воду нельзя ни разрубить, ни обмануть, ни переубедить пафосной речью.  
Всё это было так печально.  
Может, Умибозу одолжит ему надувную лодку, и лучше бы она оказалась с Супер Нео Армстронг-установкой.  
Лифт снова заскрипел, затрясся и выплюнул двух людей в знакомой чёрной форме.  
– Как делишки, данна, – приветливо заулыбался первый, похлопывая по мокрой базуке, лежащей на плече.  
А вторым был Оогуши-кун, и аквариум в его руках светился и опалесцировал. Внутри аквариума кружилась вода и мелькали быстрые тени, а над ними, над затопленным городом, возвышалась стрела Терминала.   
В его аквариуме отражался Эдо.  
– Что с китайской девчонкой? – спросил Окита. – Она что…  
– Да нет, – ответил Гинтоки. – Решил сдать её папаше на руки. Задолбался кормить, типа того.  
– А тот очкарик?  
Гинтоки сделал вдох, не торопясь отвечать.   
Он мог ответить, что Шинпачи превратился в очки. Ну, что он на самом деле всегда был очками. Очень удобно.   
Он мог ответить, что Шинпачи превратился в золотую рыбку, а Садахару его сожрал, а потом раздулся, почернел и умер – у бедняги всегда была аллергия на рыбу. У Садахару, не у Шинпачи.  
Он мог, в конце концов, сделать невозмутимое лицо и ответить, что Оцу-тян превратилась в фею Динь-Динь и, улетая в Неверленд, прихватила с собой верных фанатов.  
Окита, помолчав, кивнул:   
– Понятно.  
Снял базуку с плеча, положил на пол – тем же бережным движением, что и Гинтоки – Кагуру; выглянул наружу.  
Гинтоки смотрел на Оогуши-куна. Оогуши-кун мерзко ухмылялся, а глаза у него были растерянные, непонимающие. Чужие глаза, словно вырезанные и приклеенные к лицу.  
– Эй, данна, – окликнул Окита. – Не знаешь, где здесь раздают «и-тут-я-проснулся»-концы?  
– Мне бы даже подошёл и «ахаха-эта-серия-была-фэйком»-конец, – ответил Гинтоки. – И даже «покупайте-наши-рыбные-палочки»-конец. Только похоже, замком, нам достался «не-забывайте-нас»-конец.  
– Замком? – эхом откликнулся Оогуши-кун.  
И вдруг Гинтоки понял. Он с самого начала ошибался, не замечал очевидного: Оогуши-кун был грубой, наскоро сляпанной подделкой. У него даже имени своего не было.  
Он был такой же подделкой, как этот тонущий мир.  
Но как в это поверить, как в это на самом деле, искренне поверить?  
Нужно быть отчаянно храбрым человеком, чтобы планировать действия, исходя из того, что вся твоя жизнь – всего лишь чужой сон.  
Или нужно быть бесконечно трусливым и слабым.  
Или попросту сумасшедшим.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Шагнул вперёд, заставляя разжать пальцы – аквариум ахнул на пол, вдребезги, плеснув во все стороны осколками и сияющей жидкостью, а Гинтоки тряс незнакомца за плечи, то ли пытаясь, то ли заставляя вспомнить.   
– Как тебя зовут? – орал Гинтоки. – Хватит придуриваться, давай, ублюдок, просыпайся! Как тебя зовут?!  
  
А за спиной Оогуши-куна заходил на посадку корабль Умибозу, и следом за ним, ровным клином – флот Кайентай.  
  
  
 **4\. Клуб патриотов**  
 _Патриот патриоту не патриот_  
  
«Как тебя зовут?»  
Проснувшись, Хиджиката помнил только этот вопрос, всё остальное ушло.   
С бессонницей всегда так: ворочаешься, маешься, а когда всё-таки отключаешься на считанные минуты, то потом кажется, что тебя вырезали из одной точки и вставили в другую.  
Отдыха нет нигде, что бы ты ни делал.  
Иногда приходишь в себя в самых неожиданных местах: за рулём, в туалете, на конспиративной встрече Джои.  
Это всё Широяша.  
По большому счету, источником всех проблем Хиджикаты был Широяша. Порой он казался ленивым бездельником, но обманываться этим не стоило. В такие моменты Широяша называл себя Саката Гинтоки. Хиджиката знал, что это ложь. Широяша – всегда Широяша, как бы он себя ни называл.  
В самом сердце Терминала, среди гудящих машин, металла и пластика Широяша готовился превратить Эдо в радиоактивную пустыню, и, как бы он себя ни называл, Хиджиката без того ждал непростительно долго.  
Он вытащил катану из ножен. Широяша, стоявший на коленях перед ядром Терминала, досадливо дёрнул головой; пальцы мелькали быстро-быстро, соединяя взрывные устройства в цепочку. Таймер бомбы начал отсчет.  
– Знаешь, что такое сон? – неожиданно спросил Широяша.  
Катана в руках Хиджикаты невесомо коснулась шеи, намечая удар, и взлетела.   
Когда они встретились впервые?  
  
Широяша уделал Кондо-сана, и эта история получила огласку. Безусловно, самурай может проиграть, но самурай не может проиграть такому подлому двуличному мерзавцу, подпиливающему мечи. Это как если бы тебе вместо волшебного занпакто подсунули какую-то хрень из окаменевшего собачьего дерьма со встроенной лампочкой на батарейках, и всё это под пафосную музыку и со спецэффектами.   
Сам Кондо-сан относился к своему проигрышу философски, даже находил в произошедшем глубинный смысл, но Хиджиката хотел крови и мести. Поиски продолжались недолго и привели на тихую улочку, где подлый самурай, притворившись плотником, делал вид, что занимается починкой крыши. Аллегория была хороша, но смысл её стал понятен Хиджикате лишь спустя время.  
Дальнейшие события слились в голове Хиджикаты в пятно, и если бы он потом задумался о происходящем, то не смог бы найти ответа на множество вопросов.  
Когда, к примеру, он отдал Широяше свой меч. Почему Широяша не сражался, почему позволил себя ранить. Зачем они время от времени садились рядом и о чём-то переговаривались – как актёры в перерывах между дублями. Тогда всё это казалось Хиджикате естественным и правильным, подчинявшимся внутренней логике безумной ситуации.  
– Ты защищаешь то, что для тебя важно. Я могу это понять, – рассуждал Широяша. – В конце концов, это вопрос самосохранения. Есть вещи, которые, исчезнув, могут разрушить весь твой мир. Оберегая их, ты выживаешь.  
– Что же защищаешь ты?  
– Всего-то честь, – пожал плечами Широяша.   
  
А потом он поднялся, зажимая рану ладонью, и сказал:  
– Вообще-то я соврал. Это всё полная херня. Понимаешь, идейность больше не в моде, а ничего нового пока не придумали. Остаётся старое доброе «потому что я могу» и всякая ерунда про месть.  
И добавил, принимая обломок меча на боккен:  
– Расслабься, парень, расслабься. Ты слишком напряжён, ты, наверное, плохо спишь?  
Хиджиката моргнул, вдруг почувствовав, как тело становится тяжёлым и непослушным. Силуэт Широяши казался размытым, окружённым неровной белой кромкой.  
– У тебя глаза красные, как у вампира, и руки трясутся, – голос словно таял в вате. – Тебе нужно поспать, умница, вот так, иди сюда. А, совсем забыл, я Саката Гинтоки. Можешь называть меня Широяша. Думаю, мы с тобой станем…  
  
Широяша брался за любую работу, чаще всего не получая выгоды. Когда он успевал, Хиджиката не знал – днём Широяша, накрыв лицо томиком «Джампа», дремал в своей комнате над закусочной Отосэ. Для бездельника он был удивительно деятельным, его следы обнаруживались по всему городу, складываясь в некую закономерность, схему с пока ещё непонятным Хиджикате назначением.  
Однажды ночью они пили сакэ в уличной закусочной, и Широяша спросил:  
– Знаешь, что такое Клуб патриотов?  
  
Клуб патриотов когда-то придумал Шоё-сэнсэй, и сначала это была просто игра. Хиджиката знал это, потому что это знал Широяша.  
Никакой телепатии – просто Широяша был на редкость трепливым парнем.  
– Пора нам снова собраться, – он улыбался, покачивая чашкой, отражения фонариков на поверхности сакэ прыгали и дергались.  
Хиджиката обернулся, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав чужие шаги.  
– А вот и первый пожаловал, – сказал Широяша. – Здравствуй, Зура.  
– Я не Зура, я Кацура, – привычно ответил человек, присаживаясь рядом и снимая соломенную шляпу. Хиджиката тут же схватился за меч, но рука Широяши легла на запястье, останавливая.  
– Это Зура, мой старый друг, – шепнул он. – Мы вместе учились у Шоё-сэнсэя, в детстве он был тихим и старательным, а ещё его постоянно принимали за девочку. Знаешь, его это ужасно бесило, но он был слишком вежливым, чтобы возмутиться.  
«Заткнись уже, – подумал Хиджиката, глядя на профиль Кацуры. – Мне это не интересно».  
– Не порть мне встречу, поймаешь его в другой раз, – попросил Широяша, наклонившись к самому уху.  
  
Хиджиката сам не знал, почему согласился, но в следующий раз, проснувшись, обнаружил себя на встрече Джои. Широяша, весь в белом, вдохновенно толкал речь – что-то про самурайские корабли, которые будут бороздить просторы Вселенной, и про то, что мир – это яйцо, а они – птенцы, которые должны разбить скорлупу во имя революции. Лицо Кацуры, стоявшего рядом и всё ещё по инерции улыбавшегося, мрачнело с каждой секундой.  
– Любой может прийти и заложить бомбу в Терминал, – вещал Широяша. – Гораздо сложнее заминировать Терминал так, чтобы взорвать при этом правительство Аманто. Знаете, почему сложнее? Потому что одним направленным взрывом мы уничтожаем строй. Цивилизацию. Идею. Когда воздействуешь материальными предметами на идеи… Мфпффф!  
– …нужно начать с воспитания духа, – спокойно продолжил Кацура, пока Хиджиката, зажав рот болтливому идиоту, тащил его за шиворот из помещения. – Отвага, достоинство, пламенная воля – всё это нуждается в тренировках. Вспомните генерала Нацухико фон Вайссгрюндельморгена из дорамы «Обречённые», смог бы он остановить кулаком супердоспех профессора Шредингера, если бы не оттачивал каждый день свою волю подобно клинку?  
– Не смог, если бы не Перчатка Эйнштейна! – фыркнул кто-то из бойцов.  
– Да он читер!   
– А как он поступил с Аяко!  
– А вот Васинори Махо!  
– Мать вашу, заткнитесь! – заорал Кацура. – Я ещё не досмотрел до Васинори Махо!  
– Его в сорок седьмой серии убили, Кацура-сан!  
– Он выжил! Джон Катагири-младший успел заморозить его оторванную голову!  
– Но если бы не Аяко и её команда девочек-экстрасенсов!..  
  
– Ты с ума сошёл? – спросил Хиджиката, убирая руку. Ладонь была горячей и влажной от слюны, невидимый отпечаток губ горел, словно кислотный ожог, а Широяша, прижатый к стене, удивлённо и весело щурился.   
– Ты с ума сошёл, – подтвердил Кацура, влетев в комнату. Из-за закрытой перегородки доносились звуки перебранки: сторонники генерала Вайссгрюндельморгена сошлись стенка на стенку с фанатами Аяко Секигахары.  
– Не больше, чем Васинори Махо, – довольно мурлыкнул Широяша и потёрся щекой о плечо Хиджикаты – так маленький ребенок тискает кошку или собаку. Хиджиката отстранился, брезгливо дёрнул уголком рта.  
Кацура, прикрыв глаза, терпеливо вздохнул. Сейчас он не выглядел ни красивым, ни нелепым – взрослым он выглядел. Взрослым и чертовски усталым.  
Широяша, тоже почувствовав перемену, сменил тон:  
– Живи красиво, Зура, – негромко сказал он. – Живи опасно. Живи, потому что ты можешь. Помнишь, мы когда-то поклялись?  
– Я на это не пойду.  
– Достаточно десятка крошечных бомб вблизи ядра, и всё, привет, Аманто. Планетарная антенна будет уничтожена. Все корабли в пределах Солнечной превратятся в неуправляемый хлам.  
– Бессмысленная жестокость, – покачал головой Кацура. – Хочешь взорвать ядерный снаряд в центре Эдо?  
– В наши времена люди если на что-то и реагируют – так на бессмысленную жестокость.   
Кацура снова покачал головой.  
– Они не слышат голос разума, – сказал Широяша. – Ты не заставишь их проснуться, Зура.  
– Эй, Кацура, – перебил Хиджиката. – Я лично прослежу, чтобы в служебные помещения Терминала не пускали посторонних. Не слушай этого болтливого идиота, он бредит. Он всегда лажает, даже если нужно приколотить черепицу к крыше. Я бы его даже за газировкой в магазин не послал.  
– Сравни уродливую двухголовую женщину, Зура, – насмешливо улыбаясь, бредил Широяша, – и уродливую двухголовую женщину размером с гору. Которую из них ты заметишь первой?  
Кацура улыбнулся, трогая рукоять катаны:  
– Если они будут вдовами средних лет – обеих. К тому же, если бы ты не спал на уроках, то мог бы заметить небольшую ошибку в своих рассуждениях. Ты характеризуешь свои действия как уродливые. Если хочешь убедить кого-то в своей правоте, избегай подобных сравнений.  
– Уел, зубрила! – рассмеялся Широяша. – Ладно, ладно, я всё понял, успокойся, Зура. Я же просто пошутил. Пошутил, да.  
Кацура рассмеялся в ответ, а глаза у него были холодными и внимательными.  
Нехорошими у него были глаза, но Хиджиката вдруг задумался: кто из этих двоих – настоящий террорист и преступник?  
– Чёрта с два ты пошутил, – сказал Хиджиката. – Только ничего у тебя не выйдет.  
И тогда в гостиницу ворвался отряд Шинсенгуми.  
  
Хиджиката решил не откладывать разговор – как бы он ни запутался, что бы с ним ни происходило, Кондо-сан имел право об этом знать. Воспоминания морозили желудок, вставали комом в горле: он предатель. Он, который больше всех презирал малодушие и предательство. Он, который всегда был верен Кондо. Широяша ходил по комнате, мягко ступая, переворачивая бумаги, лежащие на столе и тумбе. Молчал.  
Кондо сел, устраиваясь удобнее, и вдруг улыбнулся:  
– Как обычно, крут, Тоши! Раньше всех туда попал!  
– Я с самого начала там был, – ответил Хиджиката. – Похоже, что я…  
– …следил за Джои, – оборвал его Кондо. – Прокрался в их логово и втёрся в доверие.   
Он поскреб затылок и добавил:  
– Хорошо, что они тебя не узнали.  
– Но я… – Хиджиката начал злиться. Он чувствовал вину и хотел, чтобы Кондо поступил так, как велит кодекс. А Кондо отказывался. Валял дурака.  
– Лучше бы Ямазаки заслал, – Кондо помолчал, а потом на его лице появилось восторженно-глуповатое выражение:  
– Тоши, возьми меня в следующий раз в разведку! Ты же знаешь, я суперсталкер, меня никто не обнаружит! Переоденусь в разносчицу пиццы или в байкера с Окинавы, или…  
– В гориллу, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Кондо печально вздохнул:  
– Ну, раз того требует дело…  
– Я должен был их задержать, – тихо сказал Хиджиката.  
– Верно, – согласился Кондо. – Должен был. Но ты поступил умнее.  
Неожиданно подавшись вперёд, он положил тёплую тяжелую руку на макушку и надавил, заставляя поднять лицо. Этот жест, хозяйский, но в то же время странно деликатный, вдруг напомнил Хиджикате о прошлом, о тех временах, когда Кондо подобрал на дороге раненого щенка и выхаживал его, терпеливо отучая бросаться на людей.  
– Слушай, Тоши.  
Впервые за весь разговор Кондо был серьёзным.  
– С тобой точно всё в порядке?  
– По крайней мере, под контролем, – честно ответил Хиджиката, глядя ему в глаза. Чувство вины ушло, смытое чужим доверием.   
Кондо определённо ничего не знал про Клуб патриотов. Про Широяшу, который избавляет от бессонницы и говорит, что идейность больше не в моде.  
Про бешеного Широяшу, которого остерегаются даже старые друзья.   
Но Кондо знал Хиджикату лучше, чем сам Хиджиката, и верил ему, не вникая в детали.  
  
Широяша ждал на улице, прислонившись к забору и закинув руки за голову. Покосился равнодушно – глаза тусклые, тёмно-красные, волосы – как белое электрическое гало; потянулся.  
– Заждался? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Да, заждался, пойдём.  
  
– Кацура трус, – говорил Широяша, пока они шли по тёмным улицам, беспорядочно петляя, но неуклонно продвигаясь к реке – как люди, которые в прошлой жизни были рыбами.  
Наступила ночь, вдали слышался плеск и тихие голоса, звучала музыка – монотонная и печальная. По реке тянулись разноцветные блики, обгоняя островки мусора. Пахло сыростью, а чёрная тень от моста казалась дырой в другое измерение.  
– Нет, Зура, конечно, не трус, – продолжил Широяша. – Это я в сердцах сказал. Просто он чувствует ответственность за других.  
Сямисэн, – определил Хиджиката источник звука.  
– Зура очень добрый, – сказал Широяша. – А я – нет.  
Хиджиката закурил, прикрывая огонёк зажигалки ладонью.  
– И он – нет, – Широяша подошел к краю причала, и Хиджиката вдруг увидел, как тёмный, ничем не освещённый корабль медленно выплывает из-под моста.  
На палубе стоял человек с трубкой-кисэру.  
– Это мой друг, поймаешь его в другой раз? – насмешливо спросил Хиджиката.  
– Ты понимаешь меня с полуслова, – улыбнулся Широяша, шагая на палубу.  
– А, это ты, – ничуть не удивляясь, сказал Такасуги. – Куда пропал? Зура тебя обыскался.   
– А ты? – хитро спросил Широяша.  
– А я нет.  
Широяша засмеялся.  
– Видишь, я же говорил. А он – нет.   
  
Корабль плыл по реке, сливаясь с бликами и тенями.  
Такасуги сидел на подоконнике, согнув одну ногу в колене – так, что полы кимоно, фиолетового, то ли в бабочках, то ли в цветах, расползлись в стороны. Он не обращал на это внимания, как не обращал внимания и на предметы, валяющиеся в каюте. Разобранная бомба. Лазерная винтовка. Дешифратор. Стопка электромагнитных удостоверений личности. Брикеты ультраспайса – один распечатанный, початый.  
Хиджиката принюхался.  
– Что ты куришь?  
Такасуги захихикал. В отличие от Кацуры, он не игнорировал Хиджикату, будто того вообще рядом не было – напротив, то и дело косился на него с любопытством.   
– Эй, Шинске, – сказал Широяша. – У меня к тебе дело.  
Такасуги неторопливо оглядел его с головы до ног – весь в белом, Широяша был похож на призрака в кромешной темноте.   
– Дела, дела, – вздохнул Такасуги, затягиваясь. – Все наши дела – это кровь, любовь и риторика. Любовь нацеливает, риторика поддерживает…  
– А кровь? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– А кровь льётся. Льётся и льётся, – Такасуги снова засмеялся.  
– Не слушай ты его, – сказал Широяша. – Шинске, я согласен. Ты был прав, мир прогнил, давай уничтожим его вместе. Почему с тобой всегда так трудно?  
– Да я просто не хочу иметь с тобой дело, – ответил Такасуги. – Понимаешь, мне, в отличие от Кацуры, никогда не нужна была сила Широяши. Как бы правильно выразиться…  
Он сделал паузу, выпуская ровные кольца дыма.  
– Ой, ну сейчас начнётся, – ровным голосом сказал Широяша. – «Я Чёрный Зверь и имя мне Безумие и Смерть, но если ты что-то скажешь про мой рост, я Ужасно Обижусь». Риторика и раздутое эго. Шинске, ты так жалок.  
Такасуги смотрел куда-то мимо Хиджикаты и словно не слышал Широяшу. Это говорило либо о его хорошем воспитании, либо об отменной выдержке. Либо и о том, и о другом.  
– Мне не интересен Широяша, – наконец, улыбнулся Такасуги. – Но меня всегда занимала психология сторожевых собак.  
– Он тебя сейчас оскорбил, ты понял? – буркнул Широяша, раздосадованный отсутствием реакции. Впереди, как огромное сверкающее копьё, рос Терминал, но подножие его было чёрным и тонуло в ночной темноте. Можно было запросто представить, что Терминал висит в воздухе.  
– Ага, понял, – ответил Хиджиката. Корабль покачивался, они проплывали мимо доков. Послышался низкий гудок пароходной сирены. Волны плескались у самого борта, вязкие и глянцевые. Казалось, в глубине живут чудовища, похожие на огромных слепых рыб.  
– Всё упирается в осознание основных потребностей, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Значит, твои основные потребности удовлетворены? – спросил Такасуги и взмахнул трубкой. Из чашечки повалил дым, перламутровый, остро пахнущей мятой и корицей.  
«Получается, да, удовлетворены», – подумал Хиджиката.  
«Тогда зачем тебе Широяша?»  
  
– Такасуги псих, – сказал Широяша. – Безумный как Болванщик.  
Они прогуливались в перламутровом тумане. Фонари, похожие на тусклых разноцветных светляков, двигались медленно и рвано, а очертания домов то и дело таяли и обрисовывались заново. Хиджиката смотрел по сторонам и не мог понять, где они, в какой части города.  
Они прошли мимо аптечной вывески и поднялись к мосту.  
– Такасуги осторожный, – возразил Хиджиката. – У него всегда с тормозами было лучше всех. И с гибкостью, кстати. Для человека, который настолько ненавидит аманто, он заключает слишком много союзов с аманто.  
– А ты? – спросил Широяша и вдруг оказался совсем близко, белая фигура, пахнущая водой и кровью.  
– А я живу, руководствуясь кодексом и идеалами Кондо-сана, – ответил Хиджиката.  
– Кондо-сана, значит?  
Широяша взял его лицо в ладони, шепнул едва слышно:  
– Идейность больше не в моде, сам знаешь.  
– Знаю, – ответил Хиджиката. – Остаётся старое доброе «потому что я могу».  
И ударил его кулаком под дых.  
  
А теперь – Терминал. Стены неровные, обвитые проводами, усеянные датчиками. В красном аварийном освещении кажется, что они пульсируют и сокращаются.  
Вы попали в пищеварительный тракт, выберите тип персонажа: шарик данго, таблетка Алка-Зельцера, кусок остро наточенного металла.  
Распределите бонусные баллы.  
Стоит задуматься вот о чём: кто бодрствует, когда мы засыпаем.  
Чего он хочет.  
  
Ночной Эдо сменился коридорами Терминала в одно мгновение – только что Хиджиката стоял на мосту, и вот уже спина Широяши, обтянутая чёрной формой Шинсенгуми, исчезает за поворотом.  
– А ну, стой! – крикнул Хиджиката, срываясь с места, переходя на бег. – Стой, сука!  
У него кружилась голова. Он влетел в раскрытые двери лифта, Широяша сидел в углу, пригнув голову к коленям и закрывая уши руками. Что-то глухо ударило в двери, запахло речной водой. Лифт дёрнулся, пополз вверх.   
– Эй, – сказал Хиджиката спустя пять минут.  
Широяша молчал.  
– Эй, хватит придуриваться, ублюдок, – Хиджиката тряхнул его за плечо, и Широяша, будто только этого и ждал, откликнулся:  
– Знаешь, на самом деле им нужен был якорь. Праздный бесполезный якорь, который напоминал бы им, что война давно закончилась. Всегда всё упирается в человеческий эгоизм.  
Он поднял голову, и стены лифта потекли, вспучиваясь ртутными мембранами, превращаясь в машинный зал.  
– Спи, Хиджиката-кун, – сказал Широяша и достал что-то из спортивной пластиковой сумки. – Всё будет хорошо. Спи.  
  
Хиджиката знал, что не будет.   
В самом сердце Терминала, среди гудящих машин, металла и пластика Широяша готовился превратить Эдо в радиоактивную пустыню, и, кем бы он ни был, Хиджиката без того ждал непростительно долго.  
Он вытащил катану из ножен. Широяша, стоявший на коленях перед ядром Терминала, досадливо дёрнул головой; пальцы мелькали быстро-быстро, соединяя взрывные устройства в цепочку.  
– Знаешь, что такое сон? – неожиданно спросил Широяша.  
Катана в руках Хиджикаты невесомо коснулась его шеи, намечая удар, и взлетела.   
– Ты берёшь свою жизнь, разрезаешь на куски и перемешиваешь в шляпе. А потом достаешь пригоршню обрезков и выкладываешь их в произвольном порядке, – сказал Широяша. – Джои, Шинсен, бессонница, река. Лифт Терминала. Ты, я. Не бывает двух одинаковых снов. Каждый раз всё повторяется, но по-другому.  
– Ты с ума сошёл, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Это тоже сон.  
– Ладно, сон – так сон.  
Хиджиката взмахнул катаной, лезвие сверкнуло, упало, но в самый последний момент он остановил удар, разворачиваясь всем телом, выкручивая ноющие запястья. И только потом услышал звук шагов.  
Кацура мог двигаться неуловимо, плавно и очень быстро, но сейчас он хотел быть замеченным. Он убеждал не только словами – вся его жизнь стала агитационным плакатом, каждое действие работало на имидж, все последствия были учтены заранее.  
Все они, все трое были предельно рациональными в своем безумии – и Кацура со своей тщательно отмеренной придурковатостью, скрывающей долгосрочные планы. И Такасуги со своей радикальностью – любимой, но далеко не единственной краплёной картой мошенника и авантюриста. И Сакамото, застрявший глубоко в небе и перекраивающий под себя рынок наркотиков и оружия.  
Что, если бы сейчас здесь появился не Кацура, а Сакамото?  
Сакамото бы сказал:  
– Ахаха, Хиджихата, ну что ты делаешь, дурак. Есть куча других вариантов. Экономические диверсии – правда, заинтересованные лица в этом не заинтересованы, я в том числе, хе-хе. Обращение к Протоколу Теней… Хотя нет, тогда нам нужен доктор. Биологическая бомба, настроенная на уничтожение неземной ДНК… слишком вызывающе? Хиджихата, ну хочешь, я продам тебе в кредит партию гремлинов? Та же биологическая бомба, ахаха, но такая милая!  
Все четверо были сумасшедшими.  
Широяша был сумасшедшим.  
Широяша – всегда Широяша, даже если он притворяется сумасшедшим. В изогнутой металлической пластине Хиджиката вдруг увидел своё отражение: растрёпанные белые волосы, глаза сверкают, налившись тусклым кровяным блеском. Чёрная форма Шинсенгуми. Хиджиката снова размахнулся и ударил, но боккен в его вытянутых руках больно ударился о шею и отскочил.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кацура из-за спины.  
– Убиваю Широяшу, – сквозь зубы бросил Хиджиката. – Не лезь, Зура.  
Кацура сделал ещё шаг, теперь он стоял по правую руку.  
– Так ты себя не убьёшь, Тоши, – грустно ответил он. – Кондо, хоть вы ему скажите.  
  
Хиджиката бил снова и снова, но каждый раз сила удара оказывалась недостаточной. Мелькнула мысль – достаточно упереть конец боккена под ребро, рукоять в пол и налечь, но тут же исчезла. Широяша хотел жить.  
Почему-то Хиджиката вдруг вспомнил, как Кондо нашёл его, израненного и умирающего, на лесной тропинке, ведущей к додзё. Хиджиката лежал, спрятавшись в кустах, смотрел на сплетение веток и не находил ни одной причины для того, чтобы жить после смерти учителя. Но Широяша хотел жить, и Кондо нашёл его.  
Потом были тягучие, бесконечные дни, когда Кондо выхаживал умирающего щенка, потерявшего хозяина. Отучал его бросаться на людей. Заставлял принимать пищу. Долго и много говорил – все его истины казались Хиджикате примитивными и наивными, но вступать в дискуссию было лень. Поэтому Хиджиката просто слушал.  
Поэтому Хиджиката позволил затащить себя в додзё – завести под руку и усадить, потому что ноги всё ещё предательски тряслись, а тяжесть боккена казалась неподъемной.  
Звездой додзё был малыш Окита, у него была отличная техника и хорошие задатки, но убивать он не умел, хотя сам придерживался иного мнения. Это всколыхнуло в Хиджикате интерес, сначала вялый, потом усилившийся едва ли не против воли. Потом Окита, упав на одно колено, смотрел на вчерашнего инвалида почерневшими от злости глазами, а Хиджиката стоял и думал, что Кондо преподал урок им обоим.   
А потом Хиджиката снова ушёл.  
Четверо собрались и продолжили войну против всего мира Аманто. У них не было ни одного шанса, но и выбора другого не было – только воля Шоё-сэнсэя, поющая в крови, наполняющая светом каждый вдох и каждый выдох. Уже тогда стало понятно, что все они были сумасшедшими.   
Отряд против армии.  
Партизанские ловушки против космической цивилизации.  
Стратегия против тупых варваров.  
В конечном итоге, они сражались ради сражения – искусство останется, но расчёт появится уже потом, позже. Легенда о патриотах станет частью их активов, такой же, как знакомство с нужными людьми и непревзойдённая техника меча.

Хиджиката снова вернулся в додзё – или это додзё вернуло его себе – в тот самый момент, когда Кондо, один из двух командиров Шинсенгуми, притащил в казармы умирающего мятежника и сказал: «Я тут нашёл одного из наших, из додзё, помните его?»  
– Как же, этот ублюдок с костылями, – зло прищурился Окита, срезая с мятежника нашивку армии Джои.  
– Нельзя быть таким злопамятным, Сого, – пожурил его Кондо, старательно втаптывая обрывки нашивки в грязь.  
– Когда я прирежу эту свинью, меня будет вести любовь, – отвернулся Окита. – Кондо-сан, мы должны придумать ему убедительную легенду. Беловолосые самураи с красными глазами не встречаются на каждом шагу.  
– Не нужно, – с усилием проговорил Хиджиката. – Не нужно, потому что форма…  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но мир вдруг сдвинулся и поплыл.  
– Потому что форма, – послышался голос Окиты. – Ваш любимчик, Кондо-сан, тупой, как ину в брачный период.  
– Тоши, ты молодец! – воскликнул Кондо над ухом. – Сэйлор Мун тоже никто не узнавал, и пилотов Гандама, и…  
  
Хиджиката провалился в беспамятство. Там к нему приходила Сэйлор Мун, учила психомаскировке, точнее, она называла это «саймацу». Потом оказалось, что учителей выстроилась аж целая очередь, все они твердили об одном, и это продолжалось целую мучительную вечность, пока, наконец, не появился мужик с шестью мечами и зелёными как листья молодого эвкалипта волосами, который утверждал, что он – это Хиджиката, только продвинутый в искусстве саймацу. В доказательство своих слов мужик разделился на квадратную лепешку и подростка-шиноби с кистью и чернильницей, и всё это происходило на фоне таблицы Менделеева.  
  
– Тоши, – услышал он и открыл глаза. Кондо сидел рядом.  
– А, ага, – ответил Хиджиката. – Зря вы это.  
– Если ты куда-нибудь уйдёшь, я пойду по дороге и снова тебя найду, – сказал Кондо. – Это не очень сложно, ты любишь дороги.  
Хиджиката молчал.  
Засмущавшись, Кондо встал и пошёл к двери. Когда он отодвинул створку и шагнул за порог, Хиджиката сказал:  
– Тогда я буду ждать.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что он на самом деле собирался ждать, но Зура всё-таки пришёл не один. За его спиной, переодевшись в простую одежду, стоял Кондо – и выглядел, как обычно, полным придурком.  
– Ты не меняешься, Тоши, – сказал Кондо и отпихнул Кацуру локтем, норовя задвинуть за спину. Кацура пнул его по щиколотке, выдвигаясь вперёд:  
– Ага, как был мудаком, так и остался.  
  
Смотреть, как они толкаются и пихаются, было невыносимо и сбивало с правильного настроя, поэтому Хиджиката закрыл глаза. Он вдруг вспомнил, как они с Кацурой стояли спина к спине, окружённые аманто.  
– Раз такое дело, давай хотя бы умрём красиво, – сказал Кацура. Свет в крови подталкивал, шептал: «Да, давай. Идейность, конечно, вышла из моды, но идея находится вне представления о ней, как очищенный ультраспайс, запущенный по вене, выходит за рамки химии, нет, не так, за рамки саймацу».  
– Что-то меня колбасит, – ответил Широяша.  
– Колбасит его, – недовольно буркнул Кацура. – Говорю, давай умрём красиво, балда.   
Он обернулся – лицо спокойное, кровь течёт по грязному виску, и синей пеленой ультраспайса затянуло белки глаз.  
– Ну нет, – сказал Широяша. – Давай лучше всех тут красиво поубиваем. А потом домой пойдём.  
Кацура рассмеялся – громко, от души.  
  
– Плохо, что ты не меняешься, – сказал Кацура.  
Кондо наклонился, одним резким движением выдернул из руки боккен. Отшвырнул назад – дерево гулко ударило по металлу, звук отозвался эхом и исчез. А потом Хиджиката почувствовал, как что-то вздёргивает его на ноги, крепко прихватив за запястья.  
Кацура скользнул вперёд, и тогда время будто замерло – в этой неподвижности он сгрёб провода, дёрнул их, вырывая из гнёзд; беззвучно выругался – и от души треснул кулаком по контроллеру. Таймер уперся в «00:03», моргнул, потух.  
– Сработало.  
Голос Кацуры был ровным, дрожь пряталась, почти неслышимая, где-то в глубине.  
– Чёрт, я чуть не обоссался, – отозвался Кондо.  
Кацура отсоединил электромагнитный передатчик и вздохнул, складывая руки на коленях.  
– Знаешь, Зура, – сказал Широяша его спине. – Всё-таки каждый раз всё немного по-другому.  
– Тоши, ты достал уже, – не оборачиваясь, ответил Кацура. – Иди домой.

 

**5\. День суркозавра**  
 _Хорошо спать на работе, плохо просыпаться от пинка_  
  
Гинтоки проснулся резко, будто нырнул в холодную воду. Казармы, рабочий кабинет, створки раздвинуты и со двора слышатся голоса и шум машин, а он заснул на полу, накрыв «Джампом» лицо – Гинтоки вспомнил, это потому что солнце светило прямо в глаза.  
Хиджиката, бродивший из угла в угол, остановился и неожиданно пнул его под рёбра. Замер, прислушиваясь к себе:  
– Это не я.  
Пнул ещё раз.  
– Точно не я.  
Этот идиот, эта проклятая ходячая сахарница с окурками!  
– Эй, хватит меня пинать, Ёрозуя! – взвился Гинтоки. – На мне что, написано «пни меня»? Или ты решил покончить со своей бесполезной жизнью?!  
– А?! – злобно откликнулся Хиджиката, и сигарета, зажатая в углу рта, подпрыгнула.  
– Сто раз говорил, не кури здесь, – вздохнул Гинтоки. Ему не хотелось ругаться. Спросонья знакомые вещи казались зыбкими, почти нереальными, а Хиджиката, со своей привычной сигаретой, в своём привычном белом с синим узором кимоно, напротив, выглядел слишком настоящим.  
Вот ещё.  
– А я сто раз говорил, что мне насрать, – ответил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки собрался было сказать, что он сейчас арестует, да, точно, арестует наглого бездельника, отравителя бесценных лёгких Гин-сана, но вдруг вспомнил, чем закончился предыдущий арест – и заткнулся. Он определённо не был готов к нашествию многочисленных друзей Ёрозуи, толпившихся у входа в отделение и так и норовивших просочиться внутрь, проведать Хиджикату. Пронести ему боккен, блок сигарет, годовой запас клубничного молока – или пару килограммов тротила.  
– А, привет, Ёрозуя, как делишки, – на пороге появилась Кагура, форма на ней была грязная и пахла гарью, а зонт всё ещё дымился.  
Кагура казалась довольной.  
– Гин-тян, а Кацура опять сбежал! Не беспокойся, Пацуан вызвал труповозки. Я жрать хочу!   
– У меня ничего нет, – быстро ответил Гинтоки и перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату.  
Тот как-то очень странно смотрел на Кагуру, смотрел, пока она не ушла, а потом тихо спросил:  
– Ты – и в Шинсенгуми?  
– Тебе голову напекло, Ёрозуя. Саката Гинтоки, замком Шинсенгуми, к вашим услугам.  
Хиджикату передёрнуло. Плавным, невидимым глазу движением он кинулся вперёд, схватил Гинтоки за отвороты кителя, выкручивая, потянул:  
– Какого хрена тут происходит?  
«Привет, Курояша», – отстранённо подумал Гинтоки, глядя в пылающие яростью глаза. С Хиджикатой всегда так – слишком легко было поверить в то, что он давным-давно протух, но демон оставался демоном, даже притворяясь обычным человеком, который живёт над закусочной Отосэ-сан, вовремя платит аренду, помогает любому, кто к нему обратится, и регулярно влипает в неприятности.   
Словом, он раздражал.  
Но обратиться было больше не к кому.  
– Что такое лицо сделал? – поинтересовался Гинтоки, по одному разгибая сжатые пальцы. – Не веришь? Не веришь, да? Ты, наверное, обожрался сладкого и память потерял? А может, хочешь сам вступить в Шинсенгуми, а, Хиджиката-кун?  
– Почему же, верю, – спокойно ответил Хиджиката и встал. Только что он казался живым, а сейчас – посмотрите только на этого Ёрозую, на эту дохлую рыбу с комплексом бывшего героя. Кацура промышлял в городе, каждый раз избегая облав по чистой случайности, Такасуги что-то мутил в космосе – поговаривали, он связался с ято, но Кагура ничего об этом не знала. Да и Сакамото, в общем-то, не зря избегал лишний раз появляться в Эдо. Только Курояша, легендарный, непобедимый, превратился в унылое говно.  
Более безобидного гражданина нужно было ещё поискать, но каждый раз, когда Гинтоки об этом думал, то чувствовал какой-то подвох.   
– Постой, – позвал он, садясь на полу и хватая Хиджикату за край кимоно. – Да подожди ты, ну. У меня для тебя есть работа. Эй, куда пошёл, Ёрозуя? Ты не можешь мне отказать!  
Хиджиката с великолепным презрением отвернулся:  
– Гордись, ты будешь первым.  
– Это честь для меня, химэ-сама, – не удержался Гинтоки. – Тьфу ты, не сбивай меня с толку, тут дело серьёзное. Ты помнишь золотую рыбку? Затопленный Эдо, Терминал? Аквариум?  
Хиджиката, уже стоя у двери, обернулся. Что-то странное промелькнуло в глазах.  
– Я готов выслушать твои бредни, Саката. Восемь парфе.  
– Почему восемь?  
– В самом деле, почему. Десять парфе.  
Он прошёл мимо Гинтоки – пола кимоно мазнула по лицу – и сел за стол, прямо в любимое кресло Гинтоки.   
Он всегда был со странностями, но Гинтоки не знал человека надёжнее. К тому же, хоть Хиджиката и не догадывался, но Гинтоки был готов к этому разговору: в его холодильнике уже стояли двадцать парфе и упаковка клубничного молока.  
– Хоть двенадцать, – небрежно сказал Гинтоки. – Если ты оторвёшь задницу от моего рабочего кресла.  
  
Они вышли из кабинета, пересекли двор, на котором утром обычно проходили тренировки – и оказались в современной части казарм, перестроенной в своё время из буддийского монастыря – быстро и со скандалом.   
Гинтоки, нежно любивший свои имидж лентяя и бестолочи, иногда всё-таки вспоминал, что он Дьявольский Замком, а в монастыре, кроме прочих удобств, обнаружились библиотека с хентайной мангой и современные системы коммуникаций. К тому же монахи втихую сотрудничали с Джои, что было если не причиной, то уж точно отличным поводом для вмешательства.  
Когда позже Гинтоки рассказал Хиджикате (без которого, как обычно, не обошлось, хотя впоследствии оказалось, что его просто наняли отполировать будду) ужасно смешную историю о том, как он запустил своих свинят пастись в монастырскую библиотеку, Хиджиката поморщился и сказал, что это не по-самурайски, но, собственно, и Сакату назвать самураем трудно.   
В другое время Хиджикате бы это с рук не сошло, но дело и без того происходило в камере предварительного заключения, и, если говорить совсем уж честно, то Гинтоки сбежал туда от навязчивых, наглых посетителей Хиджикаты, часть которых к тому же нельзя было по-простому выставить вон.  
Потом, конечно, Хиджикату выпустили, монахов выгнали, а монастырь перестроили, и всё стало хорошо – да и сейчас всё было хорошо, только вот с головой плохо. 

Интересно, существует ли майонез со вкусом и запахом парфе?  
– Я просыпаюсь и просыпаюсь, и нифига не помню, – небрежно сказал Гинтоки, готовый в любой момент перевести разговор в шутку. Хиджиката сидел напротив и разглядывал своё отражение в десертной ложечке. Молчал.  
– Тут что-то не так, точно тебе говорю.   
Он следил за Хиджикатой, за малейшим его движением, за переменой выражения лица; почему-то это казалось важным – понять, о чём он думает. А Хиджиката, спокойный и странно собранный, вдруг произнёс:  
– Ты берёшь свою жизнь, разрезаешь на куски и перемешиваешь в шляпе. А потом достаёшь пригоршню обрезков и выкладываешь их в произвольном порядке.  
– И каждый раз всё повторяется, но по-другому, – слова вырвались сами, продолжением или откликом.  
Хиджиката кивнул, расслабляясь. Глаза у него были синие и яркие, как два пятна краски. Гинтоки смотрел на него, на приспущенное с одного плеча белое кимоно с синим узором, на тёмные волосы, на упрямый изгиб губ, и чувствовал себя пьяным. Подумалось вдруг, что это кимоно так и просится, чтобы его сняли полностью. Какого чёрта, Хиджиката наверняка знал, как недвусмысленно выглядит со стороны.  
Их разделял столик с едой. «Гинтоки спешл». Палочки на подставке. Бутылка майонеза. Вазочки с парфе. Хорошо, что Гинтоки, когда въезжал, первым делом избавился от ненадёжных бумажных перегородок. Хорошо, что двери запираются на замки. Звуконепроницаемость… О чём он вообще думает?   
– Бомба в Терминале, – сказал Хиджиката. – Я собирался тебя убить, но обнаружил, что ты – это я.  
«Ты – это я? Какой бред», – подумал Гинтоки и ответил:  
– Ничего не помню.  
– Я тоже просыпаюсь и просыпаюсь, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки помолчал. Поколебавшись, спросил после паузы:  
– Клуб патриотов, да? Ты был ужасен!  
– Ты же сказал, что ничего не помнишь, – улыбнулся Хиджиката, и когда он вот так сделал...  
– А фейерверки?   
– Не помню, – спокойно ответил Хиджиката. Слишком спокойно. Не смотри на его губы.  
– Да-да-да, вот этого точно не было! Мы… мы летали в космосе на живых кораблях!  
– Да-да-да, живые корабли, что-то такое припоминаю.  
Хиджиката отвёл взгляд и наконец-то отложил злосчастную ложечку. Тонко звякнул металл о стекло.  
– Но мой корабль был длиннее, – добавил Хиджиката, повышая голос.   
– Меня ещё тогда удивляло, размер чего ты пытаешься компенсировать, – безмятежно откликнулся Гинтоки. Не смотри на его губы. Сукин сын расставил капканы и сидит, как паук в паутине. Смотрит, как простодушный Гин-сан трепыхается, изнемогая от страсти.  
Что за коварство!   
– Что, предлагаешь помериться, у кого длиннее? – злобно заорал Хиджиката, привставая. – Я могу! И не говори потом, что в комнате было холодно!  
Гинтоки вдруг представил, как дотрагивается прохладной, гладкой линейкой до… Да нет, какая ещё линейка. Достаточно приложить их члены друг к другу, сжать в кулаке, двинуть вперёд, а потом назад, говоришь, в этой комнате холодно? В этой комнате слишком жарко. В этой дурацкой форме.   
Хиджиката выглядел равнодушным, будто не было только что этой внезапной вспышки эмоций.  
– Да это не корабли были, – сказал Гинтоки. – А сурки. Знаешь, такие зверушки. Сурки, колонки, белочки. День белочки.  
– День сурка, – задумчиво ответил Хиджиката. – Каждый раз всё повторяется, но по-другому. Значит, это день разных видов сурков.   
– Один мой друг сказал бы, что это вообще не сурки. Сказал бы, что сурки очаровашки с мягкими лапками. А наши – не пойми что.  
– И чей тогда это день?   
– Суркозавра.   
Смотреть на удивлённого Хиджикату – просто смотреть, ничего при этом не предпринимая, – было физически больно.  
Гинтоки придвинул к себе «Гинтоки спешл», разровнял палочками майонез и приступил к еде. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как ложка в руке Хиджикаты погружается в крем, раздвигает розовые шарики мороженого, а клубника скользит в шоколадном сиропе, медленно сползая внутрь. А потом всё это исчезало во рту Хиджикаты (не смотри), и ему это нравилось, определённо нравилось (перестань пялиться), и Гинтоки вдруг показалось, что его ширинка дымится – а если она даже и не дымилась, то давно уже нагрелась до той температуры, что от неё можно прикуривать (ты же куришь?).   
Гинтоки отставил удон и сказал:  
– Мы с тобой уже трахались. Теоретически.  
– Ну, предположим. Теоретически, – ответил Хиджиката, весь увлечённый вылавливанием клубники из крема.  
– Значит, сейчас нас теоретически ничего не сдерживает.  
Хиджиката отложил ложечку и задумчиво посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
– А если я не хочу?  
– Я пошутил, придурок. Я бы скорее трахнул парфе.  
Хиджиката моргнул.  
Быстро, стараясь не думать, что он, собственно, делает, Гинтоки перегнулся через стол и слизнул с его щеки крошечный кусочек крема. Это было…  
– Какая гадость. Отвратительно, фу.   
Но, когда он уже садился обратно на место, Хиджиката поймал его за нашейный платок:  
– Что, правда?  
У него были холодные руки. Или Гинтоки перегрелся. Землетрясение в тысячу баллов обрушилось на Эдо и отбросило столик – в одну сторону, а их – в другую. Китель полетел назад. Дыхание Хиджикаты было сорванным, но он терпеливо расстёгивал каждую пуговицу рубашки, каждую; под конец Гинтоки захотелось принести ему ножницы. Он не думал, что будет потом, просто знал, что так случится – знал с того момента, когда, выходя из аптеки с таблетками от бессонницы, встретил Хиджикату, спускавшегося вниз по мосту.  
Хиджиката отшвырнул его брюки в сторону.  
И только в самом конце притормозил. Шепнул, будто повторяя за кем-то:  
– Пожалуйста. Можно?  
– Нет, – ответил Гинтоки, – нет, нельзя, пойди, трахни парфе. У тебя хорошо получается. Идиот.  
Хиджиката рассмеялся – коротко и невесело. А потом на глаза легла скользкая, прохладная ткань, Гинтоки помотал головой, потянулся к повязке, но чужие пальцы сплелись с его, останавливая движение. 

– Не трогай, – шепнул на ухо Хиджиката, лизнул мочку. Его голос раздавался словно отовсюду; без одежды, с завязанными глазами Гинтоки чувствовал себя уязвимым, он не знал, что случится в следующую минуту, но чувствовал угрозу, и это сводило с ума, заставляя льнуть к непредсказуемому, опасному Курояше, сокращая дистанцию до непригодной для удара.  
– Где у тебя спальня? – спросил Хиджиката. – Покажешь?  
Потом что-то потянуло его вверх, подхватило, нет, Гинтоки знал, куда идти, но сейчас всё изменилось, расстояния становились то длиннее, то короче, а Хиджиката крепко держал его за руку. Не отпускал.  
Конечно, на пороге спальни валялись томики манги, одежда и какой-то мусор, и, конечно, всё это подвернулось Гинтоки под ноги, заставляя споткнуться, но он умудрился сохранить равновесие – спасибо расстёгнутым брюкам Хиджикаты, за которые он в этот момент держался. Хиджиката прерывисто вздохнул, прижался всем телом, и Гинтоки, нащупав его губы, полез целоваться, но тут земля снова ушла из-под ног, он упал на что-то мягкое.  
«Кровать», – подумал Гинтоки и позвал:  
– Эй, ты где?  
Что-то коснулось его волос, влажно скользнуло по груди, спустилось к животу. Гинтоки пошевелился, протянул руку:  
– Перестань, мне надоело, Ёрозуя. Давай уже трахаться.  
– Ты красивый, – ответил Хиджиката. – Особенно пока не смотришь в глаза. Такой красивый и такой голодный. Я хотел бы спрятать тебя ото всех.  
Он провёл по внутренней стороне бедра.  
– Приходить. Трахать. Не очень часто.  
– Камера, – пробормотал Гинтоки, выгибаясь, следуя за ускользающими прикосновениями. – Я бы и сам мог приходить. Но ты упустил свой шанс.  
– Упустил, – шепнул Хиджиката в приоткрытые губы. – Нужно придумать что-то ещё.  
– И при чём тут глаза? – спросил Гинтоки, наконец-то поймав чёртова извращенца за талию. – У меня очень добрые глаза, придурок. У меня взгляд как у милого щеночка. Или котёночка.  
– У тебя взгляд как у маньяка-убийцы, – Хиджиката приподнялся, закидывая его ногу за плечо. – Да и сам ты, замком…  
– Что…  
Разом всё вылетело из головы, стало больно внутри и восхитительно снаружи, там, где чужие пальцы двигались, сжимая член, а потом – невыносимо, и Гинтоки не смог бы сказать – невыносимо больно или невыносимо восхитительно, он только хотел, чтобы это не прекращалось; ощущения раскалились, он хотел большего, под закрытыми веками лопались и взрывались вспышки, что-то говорил Хиджиката, кажется, спрашивал, как он там, пытался остановиться, но Гинтоки не мог ему этого позволить, навязывая свой ритм; неожиданно ему захотелось стянуть повязку. И когда он это сделал, то увидел, что Хиджиката, зажмурив глаза и не переставая двигаться, что-то шепчет, беззвучно и монотонно, как заклинание.  
А потом разобрал слова:  
«Не уходи».   
  
Не уходи.  
  
Ночью его что-то будто подбросило. Гинтоки потёр кулаком глаза, ощупал ещё тёплое место рядом – должно быть, Хиджиката только встал, но кимоно белело рядом с футоном; как хорошо, что Гинтоки избавился от бумажных перегородок, а двери закрываются на замки.  
Как хорошо, что он никуда не ушёл.  
Никуда ему не нужно уходить.  
Гинтоки встал, накидывая на себя чужую одежду; почему-то это показалось ему одновременно и правильным, и необычным. Воспоминание о вкусе клубники и сливок на губах Хиджикаты вызывало желание продолжить, распробовать – и это относилось не только к Хиджикате.  
Может быть, его девчоночья любовь к сладкому была не таким уж извращением.  
«Всего один парфе», – решил Гинтоки.  
Он прошёл на кухню, и вдруг в неярком свете открытого холодильника увидел Хиджикату, тянущегося за майонезом. Вокруг него на полу валялись пустые упаковки.  
Гинтоки моргнул. Что-то должно было произойти вот-вот, уже происходило или произошло, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать, никак не мог задержаться в этом моменте, уже ненастоящем, несуществующем. Мог только, дурашливо улыбаясь, воскликнуть:   
– А-а! Значит, ты остался со мной только из-за майонеза, Хиджиката-кун!  
Хиджиката резко поднялся, оборачиваясь, на плечах у него был чёрный китель, расстёгнутые форменные брюки болтались на бёдрах. Пряжка ремня сухо щёлкнула, ударившись о дверцу холодильника.  
– Я вспомнил, – чужим голосом сказал Хиджиката. – Это моя жизнь, мудила. Это моя форма и мой холодильник. Это я – замком Шинсенгуми, Ёрозуя.

 

**6\. Фазовый сдвиг парадигм**  
 _В одиночестве кролики дохнут_  
  
А когда он проснулся, то увидел белый балахон и волосатые Ноги в жёлтых ластах.  
Голос с небес сказал:  
– НАДОЕЛ МНЕ ЭТОТ ЁБАНЫЙ ЦИРК. ДРАМЫ ХОЧУ. ДРАМА ПОДНИМЕТ НАШ РЕЙТИНГ.  
– А, ага, – ответил он, потому что волновать Ноги без нужды не стоило. И всё-таки не удержался:   
– Господин менеджер, можно у вас спросить, хотя это, наверное, спойлер, но всё-таки, почему я с этим мудаком постоянно местами меняюсь?  
– С КАКИМ ЕЩЁ МУДАКОМ? – озадачился Голос.  
– Да с Хиджикатой-куном.  
– ДА ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ И ЕСТЬ ХИДЖИКАТА-КУН, АХАХАХА!  
– А как же Клуб патриотов? «Я знаю это, потому что это знает Широяша», и всё такое? – без особой надежды спросил Хиджиката. – Я думал, мы не повторяемся. В конце концов, тема раздвоения личности исчерпала себя лет десять назад. Знаете, сейчас в тренде детские травмы и чтобы все потом превращались в титанов.  
Голос ничего не ответил.  
– Да ладно, у вас просто нет нового сюжета, – пошел в атаку Хиджиката. – Конечно, я понимаю всю сложность ситуации, в которой мы оказались, господин менеджер, нас смотрят дети и чиновники, и поэтому экранизацию арки «Меч-в-заднице» предсказуемо зарубили на корню. Но у нас ещё есть арка Куроконо Таске, а Такасуги с гейшей – самый настоящий секс-символ, спросите у кого угодно.  
Голос неопределённо кашлянул.  
– В самом крайнем случае, из истории со шваброй можно выкинуть швабру. Пускай это будет бумажный самолетик. Пускай Кагура тоже окажется барагаки, я же не против. Нет, я помню, что мы не повторяемся, хорошо, принимаю ваш аргумент, пускай она окажется ятогаки, напишет своё послание на полоске суконбу и засунет её…  
  
– МУЖИК, НУ ТЫ ПИЗДЕЦ КАК ЗАЕБАЛ, – ответил Голос.  
  
Хиджиката поднял со стола очки для чтения, протёр их и убрал в футляр. Надо же было заснуть за работой, а если бы кто-нибудь увидел, что под важными документами лежал «Джамп»…  
Ничего бы не случилось. Не было в Шинсенгуми человека, который рискнул бы спереть свежий номер «Джампа» из-под носа Хиджикаты Тоширо.  
Он вздохнул, потягиваясь, и душераздирающе зевнул. Новый день, старая головная боль – ничего, Серизаве недолго осталось позорить имя Шинсенгуми.  
Хиджиката вытащил из ящика недописанный кодекс и, неприятно усмехнувшись, вывел на первой странице: «Памяти Серизавы Камо, командира первой части».  
Стоило отдать должное гнилому сукину сыну, без него кодекс бы не появился на свет – или появился бы, но значительно позже и в куда более мягкой редакции. Все пункты кодекса Хиджиката для себя делил на три группы: «Сдохни, Серизава», «Это было бы разумно» и «Детям пора спать», потому что дети – не будь помянуты к ночи – в последнее время начали борзеть. Ничего странного в этом, конечно же, не было, Хиджиката и сам бы, пожалуй, с радостью.  
  
Схема Серизавы была простой, но до поры работала: сначала приходят злые аманто, потом приходят добрые Шинсенгуми – защитники за небольшую сумму денег. Ненавязчивая опёка Серизавы была неотвратимой, к тому же практически у каждой семьи были родственники-Джои, и Хиджиката прекрасно помнил тот случай, когда Кондо лично прервал так называемый допрос на месте, а там уже и допрашивать-то было некого, старик-лавочник подергивался в петле, выкатив распухший язык – передержали, сказал потом Серизава, – а мальчишка-помощник знать не знал, где лежат деньги. Его бы, конечно, это не спасло.  
Сын старика давным-давно ушёл в армию Джои и считался пропавшим без вести.  
К слову, действия Серизавы отлично вписывались в современные реалии: правительство делало ровным счётом то же самое. Может быть, молодой сёгун мог бы что-то изменить – Хиджикате казалось, мог бы, – но после убийства принцессы Соё, которое, опять же, списали на недобитых Джои, он отошёл от дел, доверив дядюшке-советнику управление страной.  
Поговаривали, что молодой сёгун собрался уйти в монастырь – или же его решили уйти, что было более вероятно.  
Нет, Хиджиката не выбирал сторону.   
Но иногда ему казалось – сложись жизнь по-другому, он бы лучше занялся какой-нибудь беспорядочной бессмысленной ерундой, читал «Джамп», спал сутки напролёт и жил бы, к примеру, над закусочной Отосэ.  
Он бы плевал на политику с высоты Терминала, ввязывался бы в любое мало-мальски опасное приключение и ещё завел бы собаку.  
Да, точно, собаку, большую и белую. А адскую парочку можно заставить работать, пускай пользу приносят. Вот что ему нужно – контора «Мастеров на все руки». Спасаем котиков и миры.   
И никакой политики.  
  
Окита – когда только успела появиться? – наклонилась, заглядывая через плечо, и жизнерадостно поинтересовалась:  
– Стихи? Депрессия? Намылить верёвку, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката отодвинул окитин хвост, скреплённый цветными заколками в причудливую конструкцию.  
– Какие ужасные стихи, они ужаснее всего ужасного! – воскликнул Шинпачи прямо в ухо, разглядывая лист бумаги, ещё мгновение назад лежавший на столе.  
– Не читать мангу кроме одобренного начальством «Джампа», – заунывно продекламировал пронырливый мелкий ворюга.  
– Отключать мобильники во время заседаний и церемоний…  
– Самурай после смерти не должен являться призраком…  
– …дабы его товарищи не обосрались от страха, – писклявым голосом закончила Окита.  
– Не было там такого, – буркнул Хиджиката и выдернул кодекс из рук Шинпачи. Мерзкие дети одинаково невинно похлопали глазами.  
– Правда, Соко, там совсем по-другому было, – сказал Шинпачи. – «Самурай после смерти не должен являться призраком, разве что только кавайным призраком Конаты-тян».  
– Мите, мите, Тимотей, – закатила глаза Окита. – Мужики, ну вы такие свиньи.   
– Дети, валите спать! – рявкнул Хиджиката и потряс перед носом у адской парочки свеженаписанным пунктом кодекса: «До наступления шестнадцати – спать с десяти до пяти».  
– За нарушение – как обычно, сэппуку, – добавил он.  
– Конечно-конечно, Хиджиката-сан, вот перед сном и сделаем, – мило заулыбался Шинпачи, принимая самый ангельский вид.  
– А я вообще-то по делу, – сказала Окита.  
Хиджиката вздохнул, уверенный на все сто, что это далеко не самый последний, и даже не самый тяжёлый вздох за этот вечер.  
– Хотела обсудить дизайн новой плётки, Соко? Или кошачьи ушки с кляпом?  
– Отличная мысль, – Окита смотрела на него спокойно и терпеливо. – Но я вообще-то насчёт Серизавы хотела поговорить.

Хиджиката посмотрел на Шинпачи – тот продолжал дебильно улыбаться.  
– А что с Серизавой?  
– Да бесит он меня, – тем же спокойным и ровным голосом ответила Окита.  
Хиджиката придвинул к себе кодекс и быстро написал:  
«Не обсуждать начальство».  
Сунул лист под нос Оките:  
– Читай.  
Окита потянулась и встала:  
– Вы тоже бесите, Хиджиката-сан.  
– И я? – полюбопытствовал Шинпачи.  
– Даже не прекращал. Месячные, наверное. Эх, ладно, мальчики, девочкам нужно беречь свою кожу, так что пойду я спать.  
Адская парочка переглянулась, и Окита, подняв зонтик за ручку, пошла к выходу.   
– Сэппуку не забудь перед сном, – сказал Шинпачи. – Дылда.  
– Ладненько, – протянула Окита. Дуло зонтика чиркало по полу, издавая неприятный сухой звук. Потом стало тихо, только ветер тонко свистел в щелях и шуршала бумага перегородок. Тень от настольной лампы, подрагивая, ползла по стене, а Шинпачи, обычно подвижный и шумный, сидел тихо, как мышка. Хиджиката выждал немного, потом спросил:  
– Вышвырнуть или сам?  
– Что-то вы задумали, Хиджиката-сан, – ответил Шинпачи, даже не пошевелившись. – Я это знаю. Окита это знает. Серизава нет, но учтите, Кондо-сан может его предупредить.  
Хиджиката зевнул, расстегнул китель и сбросил его на циновку.  
– Когда уже привезут этот долбаный европейский кабинет? И тянут, и тянут, ещё на прошлой неделе обещали, – пожаловался он.  
– Не беспокойтесь, Хиджиката-сан, – в тусклом освещении детское лицо Шинпачи казалось маской. – Вот увидите, всё будет хорошо.  
– Спать вали, – сказал Хиджиката. – До шестнадцати с десяти до пяти, а уже полпервого.

Плохо, когда окружающие начинают строить догадки. Ещё хуже – когда догадки начинают строить дети, талантливые, безжалостные, воспитанные кровью и чужими идеалами. Иногда Хиджиката задумывался: а что, если они зря отправились в Эдо? Что, если Кондо-сан, верный своей натуре, привыкший видеть лучшее во всех, даже в Серизаве – ошибался?  
Что, если они защищали не мир, не прогресс, даже не закон, а узаконенное насилие Тендошу?  
От таких мыслей было неуютно. Проще уж держаться самурайской верности.

Серой тенью, призраком предательски убитой Соё-химэ, Окита шла по дорожке из плоских камней, направляясь к помещениям отряда Серизавы. Там ещё не спали – звучала музыка, в окнах горел свет, но пьяные выкрики уже затихали.  
Окита никуда не торопилась, одной рукой придерживала зонт, лежавший на плече, а в другой – в ножнах – была катана. Хиджиката заступил ей дорогу, и Окита остановилась, покачиваясь на носках, покачивая катаной. Тряхнула головой, отбрасывая хвост за спину, посмотрела прямо: а сам-то зачем пожаловал?  
– Ты спать собиралась, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Именно, собиралась, – ответила Окита. – У меня что, не может быть личной жизни?  
– Не может.  
Окита прекратила качаться на носках, замерла. На мгновение её взгляд показался Хиджикате мёртвым, рыбьим, а потом она обиженно насупилась:  
– Какой вы гнусный собственник, Хиджиката-сан. Для себя, небось, растите бутончик.  
– Помечтай, – сказал Хиджиката и потянул из её руки катану. – Быстро в постель, а утром – двадцать кругов вокруг казарм.  
– Как жестоко, – равнодушно откликнулась Окита. Она всё смотрела Хиджикате за спину, в глазах отражались светящиеся окна, и пальцы сжимались на ручке зонта.  
– Перед тренировкой, – добавил Хиджиката.  
– Вы садист, Хиджиката-сан. Учтите, я буду жаловаться.  
С этими словами она наконец-то развернулась, а Хиджиката вдруг представил, что было бы, если бы он опоздал. Дитя клана Ято, Окита только училась контролировать своё желание убивать.  
Так соблазнительно.   
«Спятившая аманто-убийца устраивает кровавую резню в казармах Шинсенгуми».  
Растерзанные тела, оторванные конечности, кровь везде – на циновках, на ширмах, на потолке.  
Тендошу и их марионетке пришлось бы это сожрать.  
Если бы только это была не Окита Соко.

Хиджиката смотрел, как она уходит. Дуло зонта, лежавшего на плече, было чёрным и вязким, как зрачок.  
Однажды в патруле он наткнулся на шайку жалких преступников, и те сначала схватились за мечи, а потом, оценив обстановку, предложили ему денег. Квартал был чужим, а практика, судя по всему, распространённой.   
Убить мерзавцев было недостаточно, как недостаточно разбираться с последствиями при существовании живой, наглой, увешанной золотыми цепями причины.  
На шум явился Харада с отрядом, огляделся, почесал бритый затылок и задумчиво произнёс:  
– Что-то охуели…  
Непонятно было, о ком он это сказал.

А потом, на следующий день, Кондо привычно подтирал за командиром первой части. Они вышли от шефа Мацудайры, и Серизава вышагивал впереди, довольный, а Кондо смотрел ему в спину с нехорошим, стальным прищуром. Окита тогда сказала, что Кондо – мадао. Уклонилась от подзатыльника и повторила это прямо в лицо Кондо. Сказала, ей надоел этот цирк, она уходит.  
– Да брось, малявка, – беспечно ответил Кондо и потрепал её по голове. Его лицо расслабилось, он улыбнулся, только выражение глаз не изменилось.  
– Сделайте что-нибудь, Кондо-сан, – тихо сказала Окита, отстраняясь от его руки. – Или я сама решу эту проблему.  
Вечером Хиджиката начал писать кодекс.  
Тогда же он впервые задумался о том, какой была бы его жизнь, сложись всё по-другому.  
А Серизава всё-таки допрыгался.

– Тоши, нет, – сказал Кондо, шагнув из-под навеса.  
– Да я просто прогуливался, – ответил Хиджиката.  
Кондо всё понимал, ну конечно же, он всё понимал. Он просто не мог перестать верить в любого из Шинсенгуми.  
– Не спится? – спросил он. – Мне тоже почему-то не спится. Составишь компанию?  
Хиджиката кивнул, соглашаясь не столько даже с Кондо, сколько со своими мыслями. Он будет хитрить и изворачиваться, он пойдёт на любое, самое отвратительное преступление. Он забудет про честь и никогда не попадётся с поличным. И тогда всё будет хорошо.  
Он убьёт Серизаву руками самого Серизавы.  
– Я знаю, зачем ты сюда пришёл, – сказал Кондо.  
– Он позорит имя Шинсенгуми, – пожал плечами Хиджиката.  
– Он часть Шинсенгуми, такая же, как ты или я.  
«Он помеха».  
Хиджиката покачал головой, отодвигая нависающие ветви ивы. Кондо прошёл вперёд, остановился, ожидая.  
– Я ему верю, он хороший командир и отличный боец.  
– Ага, только человек говно.  
– Тоши, – слегка повысил голос Кондо.  
– Не говно? – улыбнулся Хиджиката. – А сами тогда зачем сюда пожаловали?  
Кондо промолчал.  
– Так зачем?  
– В любом случае, подставляться было бы глупо, – спокойно ответил Кондо.  
  


 Утром за воротами казарм нашли порубленного человека Серизавы. По удару – прямой-возвратный-косой – опознали Накамуру Шинпачи. Поздно утром, уже после тренировок, объявился и сам Шинпачи. Ни от чего не отказывался, ничего не скрывал. Шёл ночью от Хиджикаты-сана, увидел двух подозрительных людей. Окликнул, в ответ напали, одного зарубил, за вторым погнался, но в этой Ёшиваре сам чёрт ногу сломит, не то что невинный деревенский подросток.  
Да, это тот самый подозрительный. Прямой-возвратный-косой, всё как на тренировке. Нет, он не знает в лицо всех людей Серизавы.  
Ну а что, на нём даже формы не было.  
– Почему не вызвал подкрепление? – рявкнул Хиджиката, уже понимая, что проклятые дети обвели его вокруг пальца, и это опасно, это очень опасно, потому что нет ничего хуже рассогласованных действий.  
– Да я как-то не сообразил, – моргнул Шинпачи. Наивное выражение лица шло ему примерно как Серизаве европейский кабинет.  
Кабинет, кстати, наконец-то привезли, и ещё – на два дня раньше срока – игровую приставку и домашний кинотеатр.  
А Шинпачи всё сошло с рук, потому что честный дурак и потому что на трупе человека Серизавы обнаружилось письмо от Джои.  
Вот ещё один вопрос: где адская парочка нашла это письмо?  
Не сговорились же они сами с Джои.  
Ну нет, вряд ли в Джои водились такие идиоты, такие заботливые нянюшки, как Хиджиката. Он даже заказал ещё две приставки, потому что гнусных детей было не выгнать, а кодекс, как любезно пояснил Шинпачи, пока не вступил в действие, так что ещё пять минут, и они всё.  
  
Ловить Кацуру было не только любимым занятием Шинсенгуми, но ещё и любимой отговоркой. Началось всё, помнится, с Харады, который ввалился в казармы уже под утро, пьяный в дугу, а на вопрос, где его носило, ответил: «Кацуру ловил». Доловился до полного нестояния и революционных песен. С кем не бывает.  
На самом деле «ловить Кацуру» никто не любил – да сколько можно его ловить, – но сейчас Хиджикату интересовал отнюдь не Кацура, который, как донесли осведомители, собрал Джои в отеле «Галактик», а Серизава, который в этот отель направился.  
  
Другая жизнь.  
Хиджиката вспомнил о ней, поднимаясь на лифте на последний этаж. Он мог бы жить над закусочной, спать сутки напролёт и заниматься какой-нибудь приятной ерундой. В углу испуганно пискнула служанка, кто-то подошёл со спины, и Хиджиката, не глядя, взмахнул мечом, принимая на остриё вес падающего тела. Потянул, отдёрнул. Перешагнул. Он бы плевал на политику с высоты Терминала, ввязывался бы в любое мало-мальски опасное приключение и завёл бы собаку. Окон здесь не было, на стенах висели голографические картины и искусственные растения в горшках. Длинный коридор оказался отличной мышеловкой; Хиджиката наклонился, вытащил из руки мертвеца пистолет и пошёл вперёд – туда, где из-за полуоткрытой двери раздавался звон мечей.  
Серизава был хорошим бойцом. Да и дураком он, в общем-то, не был, поэтому Хиджиката выстрелил сразу, с порога. Серизава покачнулся, выругался, отмахнулся от противника, как от незначительной помехи.  
Хиджиката выстрелил снова, так, что Серизаву развернуло боком – прямо под меч, полоснувший по спине.  
Да, точно, у него будет собака, большая и белая. А адскую парочку можно заставить работать, пускай пользу приносят. Вот что ему нужно – контора «Мастеров на все руки». И никакой политики.   
– Падай, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Серизава упал, и он всё ещё полз, когда Хиджиката, перешагивая через него, протер пистолет платком и уронил в лужу крови. Он всё ещё полз, когда Хиджиката развернулся, подныривая под меч, и рубанул приободрившегося Джои крест-накрест.  
– Сдохни, Серизава, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Серизава дёрнулся и замер. Пора было уходить, но Хиджиката медлил. Что-то в этой комнате казалось ему странным, он словно чувствовал чужое присутствие, неосязаемое, но отчётливое.  
Он замер, окидывая взглядом помещение.  
Тень от торшера, падающая на пластиковую перегородку, неожиданно пошевелилась, а потом сказала с явным неодобрением:  
– Смотрю, псы бакуфу жрут своих же.  
– А Кацура Котаро, как обычно, ждёт снаружи? – усмехнулся Хиджиката.  
Как же, никакой политики. Не стоило и мечтать.  
Разрубленная перегородка, покачнувшись, упала.   
– Тебя случайно не Гинтоки зовут? – спросил неуловимый Кацура, шагая к двери. Хиджиката наблюдал за ним оцепенело и заторможенно, будто во сне.  
– Гинтоки, – отчетливо повторил Кацура. – Саката Гинтоки. Это ты?  
– Нет.  
– Ну и ладно.  
Он, не торопясь, поправил шляпу, достал что-то из кармана и радостно воскликнул:  
– Играем в мячик!  
И, кинув что-то Хиджикате, рванул в дверной проём.  
Хиджиката бросился за ним, машинально глянув на «мячик» – на экране появились цифры «02:30». Приглядевшись, остановился – это же бомба! И полная гостиница народа. И время на исходе. И ни одного окна. А коридор длинный, настоящая мышеловка.  
Этажом ниже было окно, точно было. Хиджиката кинулся вперёд, и в этот момент кто-то почти не сбившимся голосом спросил:  
– Это что, бомба?  
Хиджиката обернулся. Окита бежала рядом, стряхивая кровь с зонта.  
– Это бомба, дылда, – кивнул Шинпачи и испуганно заорал: – Ай, простите, Хиджиката-сан, у нас срочно образовались срочные дела!  
– Стойте, сволочи! – взвыл Хиджиката.  
Окита издевательски рассмеялась, обернувшись:  
– Наш старичок, седой и с красными глазами, ведёт мяч к воротам!  
– Я не седой, я платиновый! – возмутился Хиджиката и швырнул ей бомбу.  
– Как Мерилин Монро? – спросила Окита и пасанула Шинпачи.   
– Как Огюст Ренуар! – крикнул тот, роняя бомбу в руку Хиджикате.  
– Ричард Гир! – нашёлся тот.  
– Нечестно! – Шинпачи на бегу поскрёб затылок и сообщил: – Рама!  
– Мама мыла мылом? – Окита повертела бомбу в руках, «01:58».  
– Дура, – сказал Шинпачи.  
– Всё равно на «А», – вздохнула Окита. – Анжелина Джоли!  
– Иман! – воскликнул Хиджиката, тут же избавляясь от бомбы.  
– Нобучика Гиноза! – парировал Шинпачи.  
– Что за хер? – подозрительно спросил Хиджиката.  
– Какая разница, снова «А», – подмигнула Окита.  
– Альберт Эйнштейн!  
– Нобита Ноби! – ответил Шинпачи.  
– Иман! Ай, нет, нет, сейчас, Индира Ганди! – Хиджиката швырнул бомбу обратно.  
– Изабель Аджани, – Шинпачи перекинул её Оките.  
– Иен МакКензи! – та вернула бомбу Хиджикате.  
– И-и-и-издеваетесь! Ив Сент Лоран! – слетая по лестнице вниз, Хиджиката поставил блок, Оките пришлось ловить.  
– Нагакура Шинпачи, – сообщила она.  
– Иннокентий Смоктуновски! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
– Мы попали в чёрную И-дыру, – грустно сказала Окита, подбрасывая бомбу в руке. – До взрыва десять секунд. Ах да. Имоджен.  
– Нобунага Ода, – ответил Шинпачи. – Ода Нобунага. Пофиг, всё равно сейчас рванёт!  
– Аааамелиии! – взвыла Окита, швырнула Хиджикате бомбу, размахнулась зонтом и ударила. Хиджиката только и успел подпрыгнуть, отталкиваясь от чудовищного оружия ято – а потом он оказался прямо перед окном, и, уже вылетая наружу, заорал:  
– Иман, блядь!..  
«00:03», – ответила бомба.   
Хиджиката изо всех сил швырнул её в небо; прикрывая глаза рукавом и будто зависнув в воздухе, он смотрел, как расцветает в темноте оранжевый взрыв, а потом всё вокруг загрохотало, и Хиджиката полетел вниз.  
Он успел за что-то схватиться, кажется, это был флаг, перед глазами мелькнули чёрные буквы «НОВАЯ ЭРА СТРАНЫ СА», ладонь обожгло, но он держался, съезжая вниз; неожиданно ветхая, гнилая ткань противно хрустнула.  
Разорвалась.  
Так символично.  
К чёрту все это.  
Все их гнилые флаги.  
Хиджиката перевернулся в воздухе, глядя, как приближается асфальт, и не жалея ни о чём, но в самом конце всё-таки не удержался, зажмурился. И тут же подскочил, словно от удара, слепо щурясь на свет.  
  
Перегородки были раздвинуты, в просвете переливалось неяркое утреннее солнце. Гинтоки потоптался на пороге, стащил сапоги, прошёл внутрь.   
Поставил на стол пакет клубничного молока, огляделся по сторонам, сел рядом на футон.  
Он выглядел взъерошенным, раздражённым и усталым, как человек, который после трудного дня вернулся домой.  
– Твои таблетки – это пиздец, Хиджиката-кун, – мрачно сообщил Гинтоки. – Мне теперь одному спать страшно.  
  
Хиджиката проснулся.

 

**7\. Толкование сновидений**  
 _Психопатология обыденной жизни_  
  
 **Интро:**  
Хиджиката, разумеется, не планировал встречу с Гинтоки. Он просто которую уже неделю не мог заснуть. Обычное снотворное не помогало, а доктор-аманто, смущенно сняв очочки и протирая их левой средней псевдоподией, сказал, что это больше похоже не на болезнь, а на проклятие.  
Сказал, есть одна аптека, ну, то есть, не совсем аптека, но для простоты понимания назовем её так.  
Сказал, вот вам рецепт, и ни с кем по дороге не заговаривайте, как бы сильно ни хотелось.  
И ещё он что-то говорил про чёрного василиска, которого нужно зарезать на перекрёстке, но Хиджиката, у которого и так характер был не очень, а тут ещё и бессонница, вежливо поинтересовался, нельзя ли вместо чёрного василиска зарезать зелёного аманто.  
Ну да, прямо сейчас.  
А что, когда-то здесь был перекрёсток. Точно был.  
  
Короче говоря, Хиджиката направился в аптеку и получил по рецепту свой пузырёк таблеток, а потом, вспомнив недавнюю куклу вуду, испорченный мышьяком майонез и записанное поверх любимого сериала порно с ослом (виновник, не скрываясь, уже готовил новые пакости), купил ещё одни таблетки. Не от бессонницы. Скорее, от спокойного и здорового сна. И, уже выходя из аптеки, он увидел Ёрозую, спускавшегося по мосту с беспечным видом человека, у которого всё в жизни хорошо.  
Ну как тут не заговорить-то.  
Исчезая в ночной темноте под благодарное и несколько растерянное молчание Ёрозуи, Хиджиката был уверен, что завтра от души посмеётся над придурком, который сожрал лекарство от запора вместо лекарства от бессонницы.   
Всё-таки Ёрозуя раздражал его куда сильнее, чем Сого.  
  
  
 **Летние дни:**  
Гинтоки потребовалось около минуты, чтобы ощутить весь леденящий ужас пробуждения в постели с Хиджикатой. Отсутствие одежды и шум в голове отнюдь не способствовали мыслительному процессу, и Гинтоки решил, что с сегодняшнего дня точно завязывает с выпивкой. Он оделся и сел рядом, наблюдая, как Хиджиката просыпается.  
Ему даже удалось не заржать, – с трудом, но удалось: выражение лица у Хиджикаты было глуповато-растерянное и давало хороший повод свалить, не объясняясь.  
«Один раз не считается», подумал Гинтоки, но вдруг вспомнил прокуренный тёмный бар, стол в дальнем углу и Хиджикату, сидящего у стены. Выворачивающего перед ним душу с таким видом, с каким возмущаются падением нравов или погодой.  
– Меня достало постоянно о тебе думать, – скучным, слегка раздражённым голосом говорил Хиджиката. – Ты мне даже не нравишься. Я не хочу на тебя дрочить. А кроме тебя я больше никого не хочу.  
Гинтоки сидел напротив и чувствовал, как внутри перекатывается обжигающий кипяток. Смотрел на пышную белую шапку сливок на поверхности кофе. Что-то хрустнуло, кольнуло пальцы – и Гинтоки увидел отколотую ручку керамической чашки и кровь на ладони.  
– Понимаю, – сказал Хиджиката. – Меня это тоже бесит.  
В душном, дымном сумраке его почти не было видно, только поблёскивали белки глаз, и алая точка сигареты плавала ленивым сонным светляком на уровне лица.  
– Так что давай пойдём в какой-нибудь мотель, и я тебя трахну. Или ты меня трахнешь. Как тебе больше нравится. Мне уже всё равно. Устал с собой бороться.  
– А как же чувства? – усмехнулся Гинтоки.  
– Буду должен, – неприязненно откликнулся Хиджиката. – Считай это чувством благодарности.  
– Договорились, – Гинтоки встал, протягивая руку. – Ну что, пойдём тогда. Трахаться.  
Он не знал, что видел сейчас Хиджиката, но сам, приблизившись, увидел Хиджикату – до мельчайшей детали, до расширенных пустых зрачков и сдерживаемой паники на лице. То, как он облизнул губу. Как напряглись пальцы, когда он встал, опираясь на столешницу. Как дёрнулся кадык, как следом дёрнулась во рту сигарета, как Хиджиката закрыл глаза – и открыл их совсем другим человеком.  
Хиджиката никогда себя не жалел, а Гинтоки никогда не хотел быть тем, кто сходит с ума от безответного чувства. Уж лучше сбежать. Превратить всё в шутку. Он не хотел. Плевать, чего хотел Хиджиката. Зачем он только согласился. Беги. Беги прямо сейчас.  
– Так что, мы идём? – спросил Хиджиката. – Или ты передумал?  
  
  
 **Аквариум:**  
Хиджиката никогда не хотел стать функцией или идеей, но иногда представлял, как без него стало бы всем хуёво. Чего он точно не представлял – так это Окиту-мать-его-замкома рядом с Гинтоки. Признаться, когда он увидел этих двоих в плавающем кафе, то немного вышел из себя, но потом вспомнил, что всё это – компьютерная игра или что-то вроде.  
Спасая Гинтоки, упорно и тупо лезущего в неприятности, он нарушал законы игры. Он нарушал их снова и снова, разбрасывая намёки и знаки, а уж его точка сохранения, Терминал, была откровенно читерской.   
Тонущий Эдо в его голове менял очертания. Появлялись мосты и каналы. Исчезали трупы и мусор. Город сопротивлялся и оживал.  
Хиджиката пошел ва-банк, пожертвовав Терминалом, и тогда Гинтоки наконец-то всё понял, но было уже слишком поздно, потому что в игре Хиджикаты не предусматривался ни флот Кайентай, ни врата демонов Кецуно Аны, а это означало, что волшебный аквариум Оогуши-куна начал жить своей жизнью.  
Хиджиката не хотел бы однажды проснуться в созданном им мире.  
Мало ли что он там напридумывал.  
И, кстати, Оогуши-куна и аквариум с золотой рыбкой придумал всё-таки Гинтоки.

 

**Клуб патриотов:**  
Гинтоки иногда – точнее, очень редко, и он списывал это на сахарное голодание – хотел стать безличной функцией. Бесплотной и всесильной идеей.   
Но точно не в этот раз.  
К тому же Шоё-сэнсэй всегда желал видеть своих воспитанников достойными людьми, и уж точно не наркоманами, не психами и не отморозками. К тому же ни Зура, ни Шинске никогда не были такими крутыми и харизматичными. А сам Гинтоки, разумеется, не был галлюцинацией Хиджикаты. И как бы он, интересно, заткнул и выволок из комнаты сам себя? Как это вообще возможно?  
Майонезный ублюдок просто мелко мстил ему за Оогуши-куна.   
Кстати, сравнение со съехавшей крышей, которую якобы чинил Широяша, действительно пришлось к месту. Только вот всё остальное было бредом маньяка-шизофреника. Не было ничего такого. Даже близко не было.   
И, еще раз, Шоё-сэнсэй бы никогда.   
И сам Гинтоки бы никогда.   
Поэтому он даже не пытался изменить этот сон, просто ждал, когда он закончится.  
Хотя нет, один раз Гинтоки всё-таки вмешался, когда Хиджиката рассказывал про идеалы своей бесценной и обожаемой гориллы. Его Хиджиката! Возмутительно.  
Гинтоки тогда шагнул вперёд, взял его лицо в ладони, приблизился, почти касаясь губ – и не встречая никакого сопротивления.  
  
  
 **День суркозавра:**  
Хиджиката всегда был Хиджикатой, даже когда его называли исключительно Курояша. До недавнего времени он жил в мире и полном согласии с собой, но стоило только появиться Сакате, как привычная размеренная жизнь превратилась в цирк с клоунами. За клоунов были Шинсенгуми во главе с белобрысым придурком-замкомом. За гимнаста на трапеции – старый приятель Сакамото, который, забеспокоившись на пустом месте, решил перенести базу из монастыря Белого Будды, соседствовавшего с казармами Шинсенгуми.  
Как оказалось впоследствии, интуиция его не подвела, хотя аппаратуру, спрятанную под самым носом Шинсенгуми, в статуе будды, стоявшей прямо во дворе, так и не нашли.  
Вероятно, потому, что Хиджиката успел её деактивировать.  
И вот теперь, сидя в камере предварительного заключения, он листал до дыр зачитанный «Джамп» и размышлял о том, что, покупая билеты в этот цирк, он не соглашался прыгать через огненное кольцо.  
А кольцо всё сужалось и сужалось.  
Замок щёлкнул, и в камеру прокрался придурок-замком собственной персоной.   
Хиджиката молча посмотрел на него и снова уткнулся в «Джамп». Скрипнула койка, Саката сел рядом.  
– Прячемся, замком? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Твои посетители задолбали! – возмутился Саката. – Все эти недобитые Джои, добить бы их, но руки никак не доходят. Все эти аманто с уголовными рожами. И два букета отборных проституток. Познакомил бы как-нибудь, что ли.  
– Ну и познакомился бы, как раз повод есть.  
– Да я их с лестницы спустил, – буркнул Саката. – Всех. Вместе с взрывчаткой, сигаретами, оружием и клубничным молоком.  
– Какой беспредел, – ровно отозвался Хиджиката. – Но ты, наверное, боялся, что я утоплю кого-нибудь в клубничном молоке.  
– Но когда припёрся этот безумный лиловый принц!  
Саката обернулся с искренним негодованием, и вдруг неожиданно зевнул – протяжно, с поскуливанием. А потом вытащил из рук Хиджикаты «Джамп» и, развалившись на койке, накрыл им лицо.  
– Это мой «Джамп», – сказал Хиджиката. Он не успел отодвинуться, и теперь плечо Сакаты прижималось к его пояснице.  
– Конфисковано, – пробормотал тот.  
– Да ты просто поспать сюда пришёл.  
– Ммм, нет. Допрос, это такой допрос, – повернувшись набок, Саката схватил его за руку и подсунул её под щёку. – Слушай, а правда, зачем ты будду натирал? Не для протокола, мне просто интересно.  
– Заплатили, вот и натирал, – ответил Хиджиката. – Тьфу ты, то есть полировал.  
– Повезло будде…  
Попытки высвободить руку успехом не увенчались – придурок-замком вцепился крепко, как клещ. К тому же он на самом деле уснул.   
К тому же из его кармана вывалились ключи от камеры – сами вывалились, Хиджиката почти им не помогал. Нет, он, конечно, не собирался бежать – безвинный честный гражданин, жертва недобросовестного правосудия.  
Он вообще ничего не собирался делать, но вдруг поймал себя на том, что обводит подушечкой пальца губы спящего Сакаты, больше не улыбающиеся, полуоткрытые.  
  
  
 **Фазовый сдвиг парадигм:**  
Гинтоки, понятное дело, никуда не исчезал – всё это время он находился рядом. Но Хиджиката его не видел.  
– Не надо мне никуда суконбу засовывать, менеджер-сан, – попросил Гинтоки. – Особенно в задницу. И кстати, мне тоже интересно, почему я с этим мудаком всё время местами меняюсь.  
– ЭТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ И ЕСТЬ ХИДЖИКАТА-КУН, АХАХАХА! – ответил стрёмный мужик в белом балахоне, в ластах и с клювом.  
– Э, ну… знаете, я, пожалуй, кино тут посмотрю, – тактично сказал Гинтоки. Менеджера лучше было не волновать без нужды. Судя по внешнему виду, проблем в его жизни и так хватало.  
Кино оказалось скучным и смутно знакомым.  
Но вот когда оборвался флаг…  
  
  
 **Рекурсия:**  
…Гинтоки проснулся.


End file.
